Love & Life Is Never Simple
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Sequel. After the scare of Mikira, Kim must fight for her life & her love for Shego. Mercy must protect her family & herself from the mob while trying to be with Fist. And Ron...lets just say things arent what they always seem to be. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the scare of Mikira, Kim Possible must fight for her life in a hospital. She must also fight against her parents, her classmates, and others for they disapprove of Shego. While trying to help her friend, Mercy must hide from the mob and protect her own family while balancing the love for Monty. And Ron…let's just say nothing is what it seems to be.

This is the sequel to _"An Evil Confusing Love Triangle_" so you might understand this one better if you read the first one. All I can say is that I hope the readers who viewed my first story will view and love this one too!

* * *

There was a steady beep echoing in a huge white room. It was a sign that life was still there, sitting in that bed. The sound of life being there bounced off the walls and through the door, making a muffled sound to all of those who wait outside.

It seemed that not only the people in the hospital building sat quietly with worry, but all of Middleton did as well. Inside that overly white hospital laid Kim Possible, the teenage hero.

It had been three days since they traveled to the North Pole. They being Mercy, Ron, Shego, Kim, and Monkey Fist. When they came back Kim was near death, Mercy was injured, Shego suffered hypothermia, and Ron…well Ron was ice cold. He no longer moved. He was dead.

Monkey Fist did the honors of making the arraignments of the funeral. Although Stoppable had been an 'imposter', he had grown on him…like a thorn in his side. His parents, after seeing them break down into tears, were unfit and unable to decide where and when the funeral would be. They couldn't even look at the body twice. They seemed to want to shove him in the ground and forget about him.

Mercy, thanks to Mrs. Possible, was able to move around freely after a few hours. The wound on her head, the cut that Monty made on accident, was stitched up and had bandages wrapped around her entire head. Although she hadn't said anything to Monty about it, she forgave him for harming her. After all, she had given him several bruises and cuts so it was only fair.

Shego had to stay in a hospital bed for a whole day. She was supposed to stay for two but the way the nurses and doctors treated her, she left only after one. However Dr. Possible found out, she knew that she was the one that got her daughter to fall in love. Despite saving Kimmie from that weird spirit zombie, the mother of Kim hated Shego with a passion now. After all, she was Catholic and the idea of her own daughter with another girl, a woman, set her off.

Monkey Fist had spent just a few hours getting ointment and such on his wounds. It annoyed him to think that a thin frail girl such as Mercy Manor did all that damage. He found out that when she had kicked him, she fractured two ribs. However, he had to admit; she had grown quite a lot since the first time he met her. The first time they met on that temple where she shivered like a leaf in a hurricane, clinging onto the jewel. Now she knew how to fight, she knew how to defend, and she knew that he loved her.

Kim didn't move nor did she talk. She was not ice cold, but rather warm. She was not dead…oh no, she was alive. If it were not for the tubes, needles, and machines she was hooked up to, she would have died much sooner. She wasn't in a coma but somewhat of a deep sleep, unable to move except the occasional twitch.

When she had leaned over the coffin, she felt something whisper to pull away. She felt as though she were in danger. But after all, the body she saw was just a skeleton with spider web like skin.

When she placed her hand on the edge, just centimeters away, she gasped to see the body moving. It grabbed her and it felt like all the energy was being sucked from her body. While she seemed to grow old and into bones, the body grew stronger. She had stayed awake long enough to see Ron walk in. Oh how guilty she felt!

How bad she would feel when she found out that he was dead.  
Even though Ron had defeated Mikira, the energy that had been stolen from Kim wasn't returned. It was weird to see that Mercy, who had suffered almost the same thing, was back to normal while Kim was near death.

That brought up the question; was Mikira really dead?

No one dared to voice that question but everyone thought it. The idea of them having to fight and destroy that spiritual Queen was scary. They needed Ron, who somehow came back from the freezing cold pit of water, to defeat her once. Without Ron this time, would they be able to stop her again?

Another question that no one dared voice was what if Kim never awoke? What if she never went back to be normal and healthy? What if she lay in that bed, living off machines? Looking like a half conscious skeleton?

On the third day, Dr. Possible went over to her daughter's old friend and smiled. Mercy's head rested on Monkey Fist's shoulder. He looked annoyed and embarrassed but part of him liked the feel of being the pillar for someone. He felt like he owed her that much to let her rest on him.

"Mercy?" Dr. Possible called out, shaking the girl out of her light slumber. Fist said nothing, having the feel that after holding her husband hostage at the rocket place, she'd ignore him.

"Hm? Oh, hello. Is Kim awake?" Mercy smiled weakly, sitting up and stretching in hopes of getting the crick out of her back. It was an accident that she had fallen asleep for the first time in three days. It wasn't, however, an accident that she fell upon her secret crush. Then again, it wasn't really a secret anymore. Anyone who looked at them could tell she was smitten with him.

"Mercy, Kim should be alright but staying here till your health is down to the ground won't help her. Why don't you go home and rest? Isn't your aunt and uncle back?" Dr. Possible spoke softly; knowing the stitches in the girls head caused headaches at any loud sound. It was obvious what had happened which made her frown. Monty had hurt Mercy, she concluded, but decided to believe Mercy's lie of sliding on the ice.

There was a look of discomfort and fear that flashed on the girls face. "I suppose you're right…after all, I think I need some real food and a bed…and maybe a shower." She muttered, thinking of what needed to be done.

Monty said as they stood up, "You smell like it."

Glaring, she stomped her foot, "Look who's talking! At least I don't reek of fleas and dirt! And at least my hair isn't wild and messed up." Mercy crossed her arms defiantly.

He blushed and looked away, silently ordering himself to shower soon as well. As they walked out of the hospital, leaving Shego behind, they grew silent. Shego of course wouldn't leave the hospital even if she was forced to. She loved Kim and she'd be damned if she had to leave her alone. Plus, she didn't have anywhere to go to.

As Manor and Fist walked down the sidewalk, she suddenly asked, "Would you like to stay over for a little bit? I'll explain to my uncle and aunt about you and all. Halima has missed you."

Halima was the baby white faced monkey she had found on the first mission she was on. When she, Kim, and Ron had scouted the forest to find the jewel, she found the animal. Thinking it was working for Fist, she took it in but soon realized it was normal and innocent. Since then, they had developed a strong friendship. It was weird but Mercy felt like the little monkey was a sister or something. That made her grin.

"I suppose I could, just to make sure you're taking care of Halima." He said smugly. There was no way in hell that he would admit to her that he wanted to stay with her. Although both suspected each others love for one another, they still had yet to voice it.

Come to think of it, Mercy told herself, Aunt and Uncle haven't seen me since they left. That was like, what, two weeks ago? They were probably worried. Her aunt was probably casting good luck and protection spells while her uncle paced back and forth, questioning her whereabouts.

The house looked small and cozy just like before. The fence was still white and slightly torn down. The grass was a grayish orange, covered with leaves from the trees. That was Mother Nature's way of saying it was winter.

Slowly opening the door, she slid in and hesitated. Without being told to, Fist slowly closed the door and grinned; it wasn't the first time he had ever snuck back into a house.

The house looked normal. There were no broken vases or glass, there were no stains on the walls, and there were no rats or anything in the kitchen. As they walked into the living room, Mercy remembered what had happened the day Fist found out about the mob.

When she had walked into her living room with an unopened soda and a banana nut muffin in hand, she screamed to see Monkey Fist sitting on the couch. He wanted the jewel, but she ran. He cornered her but she managed to slip away outside. That, however, was a mistake.

A dark car slowly passed by, holding men with guns and knives. She recognized it as the mob and gasped, trying to escape and hide. Monkey Fist, ignorant to her fears, pinned her to the fence and threatened to let her get shot if she didn't give him the jewels. When she had lost control and begged him to let go, he kissed her; to make the mob think it was only a couple making out. That kiss meant more than a distraction; it meant something deeper. After the car had passed, he grabbed the jewel and ran.

Mercy felt her cheeks heat up. That's when she slapped her forehead; she hadn't worn any long sleeved clothing or even her sunglasses! For three days straight people saw her scars! She shivered, feeling embarrassed.

Fist seemed to have been thinking about the same memory, for there was a small smile on his lips. After all that time, he still did not know why he did it. He still didn't know why he kissed her to protect her. There were other options to hide her from the killers; shove her into a bush, stand before her, or even leave her alone and defenseless. He could have taken the jewel, turned, and ran off while the sounds of guns going off echoed behind him.

But he didn't.

Why?

He did not know. Subconsciously he knew it was because she grew on him, that he liked her. But then again, she was many years younger and not exactly beautiful with her scarred skin. She was pretty compared to Mary Jane across the street. But that was it.

As she walked through the house calling out for her guardians, she shivered and felt her cheek. She had been grazed by a bullet, making Monty take care of her. Perhaps the reason why her uncle and aunt weren't there was because…the mob had them.

* * *

Mwhaha! Where are they? Where's Halima? How is Kim? Shego?

Warning real fast: the chapters will be a little slow to be updated because of high school. I expect at least 4 or 5 reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

To **Ace Ian Combat**- Yay! You're the first to review!

To** graypheonix- **Thank you for the review and tips. I totally forgot about Bonnie and Kim's younger brothers but now that I think about it, it'll be interesting for Shego to drive Kim to school lol. Plus, as we get further into the story with Mercy, Monkey Fist might be watching her from a far to ensure she's safe. So if Bonnie were to see a monkey man…lol yeah, I'll leave that to your imagination. I'll try to add more of Wade but not a lot of Kim's brothers…unless we need a huge life saving device or something.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

Mercy found herself gasping for air. The idea, the thought, of the mob stealing her aunt and uncle…It made her sick to her stomach. Why should innocent lives that she loved be destroyed just because of her? It was torture. It wasn't fair! The last thing she wanted to do was become a bother by getting people killed just because she lived!

"Are you alright?" Fist asked as he walked over to her after discovering her hyperventilating. This was the first time he saw her freak out in quite some time. She didn't even act like this when she found out that Ronald was dead. She didn't seem as panicked when she found out that Kim was near death.

"I can't find my aunt and…" She turned to him, gripping his shoulders for support as she stopped. He didn't dare turn around for he heard the door behind him open. There were a set of footsteps that seemed to come to a rather abrupt stop. "Uncle…" She whispered. "You're alive."

Just then, her aunt walked in and smiled at her. "I told you that those spells would bring her back unharmed!" Her uncle looked slightly annoyed but said nothing. It had always been that way; she'd cast some spell that he that was silly and when she was right, she'd rub it in his face. Mercy sometimes questioned if that was one of the reasons why he loved his wife. Finally they noticed the man she held onto. "Who is that?"

Mercy's legs gave out from under her, making her crash to the ground. Monty knelt down and carried her to the couch. He understood how worried she had been. How for just one moment she thought they were in trouble or dead. He understood the relief that flooded through her body when she saw her only living relatives. He had felt the same way when she awoke in the ice castle, after being harmed by him.

"Aunt, Uncle…This is my friend Monty Fiske." The girl stated tiredly, feeling the last three days catch up to her. The couch made her feel sleepy but she refused to sleep yet. Part of her, a very small part, didn't trust Monty to stay with her guardians while she slumbered. But it was stupid to think that he'd harm her family. He had saved her several times and even felt remorse for harming her.

They closed the door and looked over the monkey man. They were tempted to say something when a little black fuzz ball jumped on his head, chipping wildly and quickly. It was Halima!

The little monkey wasted no time jumping from Monty's head and landing on her master's shoulder, tugging at her hair and talking quickly. Mercy grinned and chuckled, happy that her friend had missed her. "Hello there Halima, sweetie! I missed you too." While her filth covered hair was being tugged on, she looked over at her family and friend.

When Mercy had been walking through the forest and found the baby monkey, holding the banana in its hand, she fell in love immediately. She had been so cute! Ever since then, their bond of friendship was strong; they could tell what one another was feeling.

Her Uncle hesitated. "Why is he here exactly, Mercy?" He had every right to be concerned. After all, a 30 something year old monkey man stood in his living room and appeared to be friends with his teenage niece…that wasn't something you saw every day.

She grinned and stood up, resisting the urge to scratch the back of her head. "Uh…well…Kim got hurt, she's in the hospital. We were on a mission and…Ron got injured…he's dead." It felt so weird to say it. It still seemed like it wasn't real. All of this felt so fake. Who would have thought Shego loved Kim? Who would have thought Kim loved her? Who would have even believed that Kim would get hurt? Who would have even believed that Ronald Stoppable could die?

Her aunt and uncle nodded with a grief mask on their face as they bowed their head in respect for a moment. "That doesn't answer my question, Merciful." Her uncle whispered softly, using the nickname to prove he wanted an answer.

"Well…" Mercy thought of how to choose her words carefully. "I need help on my school work and Monty is a…was a famous archeologist. Plus he knew Ron and I think it's good for me to have a friend to grief with…plus, he can get me to the hospital where Kim is and back home, as a body guard."

Immediately her aunt started up an old debate, "You don't need a bodyguard child; you need charms to cast away the evil spirits!"

"Auntie, I think…" Mercy stopped. Fiske looked like he was waiting for her to go on, an amused look on his face. "I need to talk to you both about something but…I need a shower, food, and sleep." Her uncle nodded in agreement and started to talk to Monty about various things. Her aunt talked about spiritual magic things and such, which made the blond smile as she walked upstairs. With the whole Mystical Monkey Powers thing, they should come to like each other rather quickly.

Turning on the shower to hot, she went to her room and grabbed some clothes as Halima followed. "Ooh?" She questioned softly, noting her master was near tears.

"It's nothing Halima. Go talk to Monty for a bit, alright?" She smiled and closed the bathroom door before letting a few tears fall. She wouldn't cry; not for Kim, not for her parents, not from fear, and not for Ron. Not yet at least. She needed to be strong…just a little longer.

* * *

Kim Possible breathed slowly and softly. It was at least nine or ten in the night, and yet the room still looked bright since everything was white. In fact, her skin could have easily been mistaken as the sheets. It was her fierce red hair that told people that she was laying there.

Although Dr. Possible was sleeping in her own office near the room, Shego wasn't. She had gotten fed up with the whole waiting thing and decided to leave the room saying such. If she hadn't hid so well, she probably would have been thrown out at eight; the end of visiting hours.

So there stood Shego in the shadows of the window, watching her crush. Faintly she wondered if Kim would still love her. After getting her best friend killed, would Kim forgive Shego?

Then there was the question of…well…everyone else. Not many people approved of same sex relationships. Especially when said relationship was between a goody-goody teen and a twenty something villain. What would she say?

In a way, it _was _wrong, Shego thought silently. But isn't love pure no matter what form it takes on? She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. She could easily ignore what people thought. Hell, that's what made her get through being pale green for her life. The little Princess, however, probably wouldn't be that easy. She would have to worry about being picked on at school, by the media too. Would people still ask her to save them? Surely not the whole world was homophobic.

Shego gave up her attempt of being stealthy and sat on a chair next to Kim, her elbow on the rest and her chin on her fist. This was the first time she was sure about love. With Junior, it was more of a desperation thing. But with Kim…she knew she loved her. But when did it happen?

When they fought for the first time, Shego had been just teasing Kim. The red head was young, too young to die. She put up a fierce appearance to try and scare the girl off. That plan backfired though. Kim fought just as hard and as the years went by, they seemed to know instinctively what one another was thinking. It was weird to predict your enemies moves, it was even weirder to know what they were thinking.

As she scooted closer to the bed side, Shego smirked, "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer." What category did Kim fall into? True she was still a hero, but they were in love. Didn't that mean anything?

Shego sighed and closed her eyes, deciding to rest them for a moment. When would Kim awaken?

* * *

Next chapter: Shego gets caught in the morning by Dr. Possible. Mercy talks about the mob, thinking Monty isn't listening…but we all know he is.

The next chapter will take 3-4 days because of several projects that I need to complete. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**HotarutheChainMaster- **My fellow Monty lover! I'm so happy that you reviewed and love this story. I'm hoping to start something more with Monkey Fist and Mercy at school, maybe some huge event…like prom. Monkey in tuxedo!

**Beasty bex-** Yay! Your review made me feel so loved! Thank you!

**Graypheonix-** I agree with the whole Bonnie being embarrassed thing. I think that's a tad overused, although I shall say that I plan to make it somewhat funny when she sees a monkey man at school. Plus, I never really thought about her being a lesbian and covering it up! Hm…I wonder if I can tie that into the whole "Kim getting glared at because of Shego" thing.

* * *

"Child, stop pacing and tell us already!" Her aunt snapped finally, losing what patience she held. While Mercy had been showering and eating, she debated with Monty about the "Mystical Monkey Powers." He had said that they gave him special powers to be like, fight like, a monkey while she said it was dribble; that animal powers were fake. This made her husband crack up, saying in a light way that this was the first she ever sneered upon any type of magic.

Mercy finally stopped and stared out the window for a long moment before closing the dark curtains. The beautiful sunshine that uncharacteristically glittered in the kitchen was gone. The sounds of birds chirping, the very faint sound of them singing their last song till spring, disappeared.

She had ordered Halima to go sit in the living room with Monty, giving them both bananas just to keep them occupied. Although she was sure Halima would respect her privacy, she wasn't so keen on having Monkey Fist anywhere near the house when she told her family the secret.

Sitting with shaking legs, she bit her lip and looked at the impatient worried faces of her aunt and uncle. For years on end they lived wondering if their relatives were alive. If they were, where did they live at? If they weren't, where were they buried at? Her aunt had said that the day Mercy's parents died, her food caught a blue flame that refused to be put out for several minutes. While her uncle said she had the oven on too high, she refused to believe it. You could imagine how weird it was to find out how Mercy's parents had died in a fire similar to that.

Her aunt and uncle deserved a healthier life without worry and fear. It wasn't Mercy's fault that the mob was after her, nor was it her father's, but still. They did not deserve to stress and shorten their lives with their fear.

"Merciful, please tell us what is the matter." Her uncle's gentle voice reached her ears and thoughts. For a moment, she thought it was her father. They shared the same voice at times, the same soft voice. She had to bit her lip from crying out in disappointment.

"I…I will be blunt…" She stated, rubbing her hands together. She felt her stomach knot in a very unpleasant way, forcing her to blurt out the truth, "The mob is after me. They want me dead." Two gasps were heard. Quickly she explained the rest, the way she was stalked, nearly killed, and saved by Fist.

Through the story of the recent events, her guardians looked angrier than anything else. The blond teen flinched and held her breath. Perhaps that after all these years of worrying about her parents and herself, they grew tired of it. Perhaps they wanted nothing to do with her after she brought danger and death so close to them.

"A-are you mad at me?" Mercy found herself whispering. Her voice cracked with fear and depression. Fear for being tossed out and dejected, for being hated. She sniffed, a little embarrassed at how childish she acted right now.

Immediately their faces went soft and full of concern. Her aunt walked over and hugged her lightly. "I'm sorry child, we aren't mad at you. Never at you."

Her uncle, as he had done so many times before, finished her thought, "We're mad at ourselves. We should have noticed the signs, the people stalking you. We should have seen the black car." He tried to make light of the situation, "But we're so used to seeing black since you wear it all the time." That made her smirk.

"We should have realized it and stayed here. We didn't need to go to Hawaii, not when you were and are in danger." Her aunt whispered, hugging her tightly now.

Mercy felt her eyes water with tears. It felt for a moment that they were a real family. That her parent's spirits, ghosts, were standing next to her. She felt protected and safe.

Monty stood against the wall, handing upside down from the ceiling. He frowned after hearing this. He felt horrible for her. Silently, he swore to help and protect her.

* * *

Sunlight shined through the blinds, shining brightly like bars on the floor. Slowly as the sun rose, the light climbed up the hospital bed. It also climbed up the legs of a visitor.  
This visitor snored softly, oblivious to all. Her black hair was a slight mess, covering half her face. Her make up was smeared. And the by the way she lay in the non too comfy chair, she would have back problems later.

As the heat from the sun began to cling to her tight pants, Shego awoke. At first, in her state, she felt confused. Where was she? It took only half a second to see the young Kim Possible. She looked a little better but still as white as the sheets she lay on.

The hospital.

Shego sat up and frowned. That's right…she had snuck in and fallen asleep next to Kimmie's side. Why did she do that? It was an accident; never would she be that reckless. It was an easy way to get caught.

Speaking of…

"Good morning Kimmie." A familiar voice echoed in the room as the door opened. The owner of the voice knew the patient wasn't awake yet or it would have shown on the heart monitor. Still, it felt good to say that.

Shego snapped her head around and froze. Dr. Possible stopped in mid-step. The two women stared at each other for a long time. The mother of Kim felt her rage overcome her confusion. The lover of Kim felt the same, a little scared as well.

"What are you doing here? You're trying to hurt my daughter, aren't you?" Dr. Possible snarled, coming over to the unoccupied side of Kim's bed.

"Me? I was simply visiting, that's all." Shego snapped, crossing her arms.  
Before either could say anything again, there was a groan between them. "Mom? Shego? What happened?"

Kim was awake.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim gets told what happened with Mikira. And Ron. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Possible's rage that was just ready to boil over her control disappeared in a snap. Shego's anger that was making her fists twitch, tempting her to swing at the woman before her, evaporated. They both stared down at the bed in between them.

Kim looked as white as the sheets still but besides her red hair that stood out, there were not dark green eyes staring up at them. It was proof that she was alive, that she was not just a coma body in a bed.

It felt like a year had passed between them ready to argue and now. It felt like forever ago that they were ready to shout and throw objects or fists. But now she was awake.

"Mom? Shego?" Her voice was hoarse from not sleeping for several days, but from screaming Ron's name in grief. It was shaky, as if an earthquake was passing by. It made Shego's heart tremble.

At first, neither women spoke. It took a moment to let the information, the realization of her awakening sink in. It was pure coincidence and ironic timing that she awoke just when the two main women in her life were ready to kill each other.

It would be impossible to explain how Shego felt at that moment. How the relief flooding through her body made her knees go weak. How the very note of Kim Possible's voice echoed in her mind, making her shiver ever so slightly. How the sight of her almost forgotten green eyes made her face gain a little color.

"Kimmie…Oh my, you're awake finally! We were so worried…you, you nearly died and…" Dr. Possible cried out, hugging her only daughter as if the Grim Reaper was going to appear out of no where and steal her.

Normally Shego would have scoffed and snickered at such a display, but instead, she smiled softly. She'd be nice for now. She'd let the mother and daughter have a moment. Silently she slipped away to give a call to Mercy.

* * *

The hallway that was connected to the kitchen and living room, which was only several feet away, had a telephone in the middle of it. After Monkey Fist heard Mercy's "secret", he slowly yet silently slid down the hall. His back was pressed against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. He knew the chances of her hearing him was slim to none since she was crying, but you never could be too careful.

It was ironic timing, his luck in a way that the phone happened to screech as soon as he got within a foot from it. The ring was loud and echoed in the nearly empty hallway, making it sound through the whole thin walled house. Its ring was high pitched and went down, then up once more in tone.

When it first rang, he failed to suppress a yelp of surprise. His feet impulsively jumped off the ground, making him nearly hit his head on the not too high ceiling. So much for being quiet.

Mercy, her aunt, and her uncle looked up from their embrace. It had lasted only for a moment, the embrace. The feeling of having her parents near them, their spirits near them lasted for a second. But the feeling of being loved and cared for stayed, thankfully.

Sniffing silently, she pushed back the chair and glanced at her guardians. They didn't make a move, allowing her to answer it. Perhaps they were still in shock from her little confession of being stalked and nearly killed.

It took her a split second as she got to the doorway that the scent of Monkey Fist. It was fresh air, jungle like, and the refined scent of class. Mercy frowned; he had been spying.

When she took foot into the hallway and glanced towards the area where the phone screamed, she grinned despite the past few minutes. Monty stood there leaning against the wall, his monkey like hand over his heart and his eyes slightly wider than normal. He seemed to be breathing heavily as if he had just gotten a fright.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping." Mercy said coldly as she strolled past him, grabbing the phone and answering with "Manor Home."

The evil monkey lord couldn't help but glare. Then again, his conscious whispered annoyingly, she's right. He shooed it away, watching her, studying. This teenager had endured so much, he thought. The scars on her body proved it. The red/pink hands of hers that were covered in white tissue reinforced his theory. (Look at V for Vendetta's hands when he has his gloves off; that's what her hands look like.) And the way the little 'x' scar under her eye glowed when she cried or blushed.

Her body figure wasn't exactly shapely but it wasn't plain either. It was…normal. Her hair wasn't silky or soft; in fact, he could see a few split ends. But the color was pretty and it just looked natural for her to wear it over her face slightly.

By the looks of her home, she wasn't rich but neither was she poor. From the way she dressed however, she managed to get what clothes and accessories she did have and make it look good. The way her skirts and shirts, as well as pants underneath her skirt, were different but pretty. The sunglasses and gloves as well as the hair dye in her hair, plus the jewelry, was awesome.

It was her voice and her smile that brought him back to the current situation. That was one of the things that he loved about her; her voice was gentle and soft.

At first, her voice held hints of shock and surprise. That's what made him listen closer. Then when her only reply was "Really? Oh my God!" he realized she smiled. Her teeth, he noted, weren't all straight but they were white and pretty. She was grinning ear to ear, making it hard to believe she was just crying.

"We'll be there in a moment!" Mercy exclaimed, hanging up and running to him. Halima jumped on her shoulders, sensing the excitement. "Kim just woke up!" The girl all but yelled happily.

* * *

Shego walked inside the room twenty minutes later after seeing Dr. Possible walk out. While her gaze at her wasn't preciously warm, it was happier which meant she was allowed to see Kim. She wondered faintly if Kim knew her mother knew about the secret of her…sexual preference.

Just when she entered the room, she heard the girl's voice rasp out, "Shego…you're here." There was a trace of relief and happiness in it.

The woman looked over and grinned smugly, "Of course Princess…If you're going to end up in the hospital, I'm going to be the one who put you there; whether it's from a battle…or a baby." The last part was a slip up, a mistake.

That of course didn't get pass Possible. Her pale face turned pink. Shego felt her own cheeks heat up, knowing full well what her conscious was telling her. Subconsciously she wanted to have a kid to raise…and that was a difficult process, what with donors and all.

Ignoring it for now, Shego sat down at the edge of the bed. Whether or not Kim's 'illness' was contagious didn't matter to her. She leaned forward and just as their lips were ready to touch, the door slammed open.

If it weren't for her training, Shego would have been to slow to yank away. Luckily, however, she threw herself back onto her feet and looked casual. Well, as causal as one could in a situation like this.

It was Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim.  
"Kim!" They both exclaimed, running over and hugging her. It took only a second for them to realize who was near. They had heard of Shego many times from the eavesdropping conversations of Kim and Ron.

"Whoa, what is she doing here?!" Tim shouted, standing before his big sister. It was then that Kim realized how dangerous it was for them to keep their 'relationship' hidden. One might assume Shego was there to kill Kim and…attack or get hurt. Quickly, Kim explained in a quick short yet effective way of what happened lately.

Jim looked over at Tim, a slight confused look on his face. "Kim's with a woman?"

Tim finished his thought, "Who's a villain?"

Suddenly they burst out laughing. Kim, with an annoyed look on her face, snapped, "What are you laughing about tweebs?!" It was bittersweet to hear them laughing; the good part was that that meant they accepted their relationship. The bad part…well…they were laughing.

They replied through the bursts of laughter, "That explains why no guy wanted you!"

At first, the teen hero's face turned a dark red. Then, as she realized what they meant, she grew angry. That rage, however, melted away. There was one guy who wanted to be with her. But she had pushed him away without knowing it. Now it was too late.

Shego, sensing her sadness, shook her head, "Maybe you two should go get Mercy over here." They nodded and ran off. The woman watched her young lover carefully. In a way, she knew how much it hurt to lose someone. Although her brother wasn't dead, just far away, didn't mean she didn't know how much it hurt.

There were no words that could comfort Kim, not about the guilt of Ron Stoppable. Who knew how many weeks, how many months she would beat herself up over a simple mistake. It wasn't her fault that she failed to see Ron's love.

So, Shego did the only option left; she sat down next to the red head…and embraced her warmly. Kim's eyes widened for a split second and, as tears formed, she closed them and hugged back. The silence that filled the room was comforting and it was enough for anyone outside to know not to walk in just yet.

* * *

Next chapter: Mercy's visit with Kim. Ron's funeral! 5 reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait everyone. We had homework for school, got ready for Thanksgiving, and I fought off a virus on my computer AND a love problem with a love spell. Yeah lol, anyway!

Warning: Sad stuff in this chapter

* * *

Mercy smiled weakly at Jim and Tim, who chattered away. It had been so long, it felt like months since she had seen then. In fact, it hadn't even been two weeks since they last saw each other. The memory of them talking about building rockets and lasers seemed to faint. With all the chaos lately, she mused silently, even two days ago seems like an eternity ago.

Their rate of speech was so quick that she heard only a blur, involving Kim and Shego. Apparently they found out, and didn't mind, their sister's taste in romance. That was good for now, since they were probably too young to understand it all. Or perhaps they weren't too young. Perhaps they were mature and knew exactly what Kim's love meant.

Finally Kim's mother, who greeted Mercy with a warm smile, shushed them by reminding them they were in a hospital. They talked the normal awkward stuff for a second. How are you? How is X? And Y? Great!

It was obvious neither wished to speak about Kim's condition or Ron's disappearance.

She tugged on the end of her dark blue sleeves, smoothing out her black jeans. Her black boots seemed to stand out against the white cold tile. Her hair was basically almost all blue with little streaks of blond in it. Okay, so she put too much dye in it on accident…oh well!

When Jim and Tim saw Halima, they started talking to each other about her. The monkey looked up from Fist's shoulder and gave a happy cry before jumping to them. Halima chattered as well, obviously happy that she was getting attention. Such a cute site.

Mercy's Aunt and Uncle discussed recent events with Dr. Possible. From what little whispers she could hear, Mercy figured out they were talking about Monkey Fist, Shego, and Ron's funeral. How they had missed it all, how they were ignorant to all the stuff that had happened within the last month.

Monkey Fist stood a few feet away at the window, arms crossed as though he was dragged here. Although he faced the window to the outside world, it was painfully obvious that his attention was straying towards the hero's room. Every now and then Mercy caught his eyes glancing over, but as soon as he met her gaze, he turned away with the shame of being caught.

Monty couldn't help but wonder if the red head was okay. He was her enemy and, although she destroyed his plans for being Monkey Ruler, he was still human enough to worry about her health. The idea of life without Stoppable was one thing, but without Possible…it would feel so weird. It would be too easy to steal things without a challenge.

Of course these thoughts would never be uttered from his lips. Monkey Fist cleared his throat, attracting several people's attention. In fact, he had just done that to distract himself from such thinking…but the plan backfired. The people who weren't staring at the monkey man before now did.

The door opened a few feet away. The screeching sound made many waiting people shudder and glance over. Out came a very familiar face. Shego wore her normal tight outfit.

Mercy wondered very faintly if Dr. Possible realized that the outfit the villainous wore was the first thing Kim noticed. Whether or not she did, it was obvious that, by the look on Shego's face, the news of Kim's awakening was bittersweet.

Mercy nodded weakly at the woman as she passed, waiting for Shego's lazy flick of the wrist. That movement meant she was able to go inside and talk to her old friend. There were no need for words, oh no. They might not have known each other for long and they might not have liked one another, but it didn't take a genius to figure out body language.

Fist watched from the window, noticing how stiff and tense Mercy was. The Manor girl was nervous about talking to her red headed friend. Then again, their other friend had just died…what was Mercy supposed to talk about?

Would she try to cheer up Kim? Would she grief and mourn with her? Or would she just try to ignore the whole 'Ron being gone' thing? Fist shook his head at his own thoughts, hoping she was smart enough not to act ignorant in Kim's time of need.

Shego sat down in a tired manner near the monkey villain. She wore an exhausted expression and yet, her eyes sparkled. They sparkled with love and hope. For a moment, Fist envied her. He envied how her crush knew she loved her…how her crush loved her back. The man couldn't help but ponder what Manor's reaction would be if he were to blurt out his feelings. How would he even tell her he liked her a lot?

The door screeched once more but much softer this time. Mercy closed it to where it was inches open, giving it no reason to make such a horrible sound again. The room was too white for her to bear, making her wince.

She stopped on a tile next to the hero's bed, hesitating. The girl before her looked slightly better physically but emotionally, she was probably a wreak. Mercy could only imagine how horrible it could be to realize you had someone who secretly loved you for years die because of you. True she herself had to deal with her parents' murder and the mob stalking her and her remaining family, but still.

"Kimmie-Kim?" The blue blond whispered softly. The red head looked up with slight surprise and disappointment. She must have been expecting Ron.

"Messy-Mercy…hey." She grinned weakly. "Mom says I should be out of here by next week. How are you? Is your aunt and uncle okay? What about Halima? Is Monkey Fist with you? I mean, not like a couple but like…literally with you?"

For the first time in days, she laughed. "For a girl who was near death and still is, you sure have a pair of lungs! You could talk to a wall and make it listen…I always thought that about you. Well, my family is okay and Monkey Fist is currently staying with me." For a moment, she wondered just how much she should tell her.  
In the end, Mercy thought, Kim has a lot more stress and pressure without the knowledge of the mob. Perhaps after the funeral and when Kim was healthier, Mercy would tell her that her life was in danger. For now, she'd just have to pretend to be okay.

Of course that wasn't how it all went. No matter how healthy or ill, Kim didn't miss a beat. "Why is he staying with you?"

Cursing in her mind, she grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. "Well…I need help with Halima and…Monkey Fist wanted to attend Ron's' funeral. I mean, although they were enemies…they knew each other. Ya know what I mean?" Kim nodded weakly, satisfied with the answer.

Silence overtook them.

What felt like hours ticked by. Each minute ticked by ever so slow. Finally Kim couldn't stop herself. Her voice sounded scratchy and rough, echoing in the small white room.

"I feel like…that…**he'll **walk through the door any moment. I keep thinking that he'll come in with Beuno Nacho, with Rufus on his shoulder, and start talking about how the Mad Dog costume keeps getting ignored and dissed." There were tears evident in her voice, sobs that she was choking back. Mercy stayed silent for the moment, watching the girl with sad eyes. Rufus had recently been hanging with them and Halima.

"I know…" Mercy whispered. It was probably the first time so far she had really thought about Ron's absence. "I…I keep thinking he'll call and force me to go play video games while smelling burnt pizza." There was a small smile on her face at the end.  
But she would not cry in front of Kim, she had to save her energy for herself…she needed to be strong for the girl.

"Why did he have to jump in and save us?" Kim questioned suddenly. "Why did he have to die?!"

Mercy felt her heart skip a beat. For a second, she could have sworn she heard her own voice say it. There was no mistake that it was Kim's voice. But…she had voiced that very same question on the night of her parent's funerals. She had screamed it to the Heaven's, to the dark skies. Still, she had no answer.

Before they could speak, there was a knock at the door and in came Halima. Behind her was Monkey Fist, a sorrow filled look on his face. He had listened in once more. For the moment though, Mercy reasoned, Halima would cheer up Kim. Standing up, she looked at the man and nodded silently in appreciation for the interruption.

* * *

Two days passed.

It was only out of pity that Dr. Possible allowed her daughter to be taken to Ron's funeral. In a wheelchair, Kim wore heavy coats and gloves, all black. Her milky white skin, her jade green eyes, and her fierce red hair stood out against it.

Mercy wore black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, black gloves, and an old jacket that she had worn for her parent's funeral. She wore no shoes because the funeral was near a church, in a graveyard no doubt. It was Holy ground, even if she didn't believe in a God. She said despite the cold, Holy ground means you must walk without shoes.

Monkey Fist followed her example simply because, well, 1. His feet were warm with fur and 2. He did it out of respect for the 'imposter'. He wore a simple black kimono like outfit.

Shego came as well, pushing Kim's wheelchair to wherever she wished to go. Instead of bright-attention-grabbing lime green on her black suit, she wore a simple outfit; black pants and a slightly fuzzy black jacket. Her hair was left down, allowing it to blow in the wind.

The wind was unbearable and cruel…it stung their faces and nipped at their noses. Ron's parents stood on one side of the empty tomb while Ron's friends, and enemies, stood on the other. In respect for Ron, Mercy wore no sunglasses.

When the man started to speak soothing words, the wind died down. It was as though Ron's spirit was near by; forcing any distraction to stop so they could pay attention and mourn.

The tomb before them, as it was lowered into the ground, was empty. They did not know where Ronald's body was. After he had fought Mikira…it just disappeared. Perhaps he turned to ash…but it didn't make sense of how.

Mercy felt the annoyance of that nudge her brain. Something was wrong here. Something she couldn't quite place…

After the funeral, after the tears and curses to the Heaven's above, they went home. Mercy and Kim stayed for a little longer. They simply stood there, staring at the tombstone.  
Kim suddenly stood up, making her mother and her lover gasp with concern. On very steady feet, she walked over to it and took out from her jacket a white rose. Mercy watched with amazement, slightly shocked at how she got the flower.

The girl knelt down on one knee and placed the white rose on the grave. Without a word nor tear, she bowed her head in prayer before standing once more. Within ten minutes, they were in the car and going back to the hospital.

Mercy looked around, knowing Monty was watching her from afar. Although she refused it, he gave her 'space to mourn and cry.' Something was wrong though, she thought faintly. There was something…

She looked up at the sky, then at the trees. Suddenly a grin was on her face, her hearts worries and sorrows being lifted. Looking at Ron's tomb, she read it aloud,

"**R.I.P**

**Ronald Stoppable**

**Beloved Friend & Son**"

As she turned around to walk barefooted on the cold grass back to Fist, she smiled. "That's a lie." She whispered to herself. Somewhere deep inside her heart, in her mind, she knew that Ron was alive. Somehow, someway, he was alive.

* * *

Whoa, long chapter!

Next chapter: Kim's leave of the hospital and school. 5 reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, thanks to all my reviewers and readers!

* * *

Monty listened from several tombs away. He allowed himself to lean against a naked tree, the leaves at his feet dancing with the help of the wind. It was cold but he felt numb, both physically and emotionally.

During the funeral, he stood behind the Manor girl. She was cold for she shivered, yet she did nothing to warm herself up. Perhaps, just like Possible, she blamed herself for Ron's death…and believed she was not worthy enough to deserve warmth. After all, he thought to himself, Ron died in an icy pond and had no warmth. The girls probably assumed they'd feel the same.

Ron's parents were sobbing the whole time and refused to speak a word after the priest spoke, they refused to talk to anyone actually. It angered Monty for a second when he realized it was **he **who set up the funeral, not the parents. They could care less about arranging it. Then again, after he thought that, he realized they had lost their only child.

And although Fist was not a father, he could understand how painful it could be.

After the funeral, he insisted to wait a few yards away. After all, he told Mercy, she needed time to grieve alone. Despite her protest, he moved away but stayed close enough to protect her if someone- oh, say the mob- were to come.

As he watched Kim Possible leave, he wondered why he seemed to care for Mercy so much. Why did he have the strong overwhelming desire to protect her? He hated it and yet he liked it.

Finally, however, he noted that Mercy was readying herself to leave. There were no tearstains on her face; only confusion, wisdom, and suspicion. Something was wrong, he felt it also.

Although Mercy would have never guessed, his hearing was strong. After all, he trained to be a ninja which meant he had to sharpen all his senses. He heard, as the wind died down for a second, the girl read Stoppable's grave. The next words she whispered shocked him to the core, made his eyes huge.

"That's a lie…"

* * *

A week had passed quite quickly. Mercy refused to go to school without Kim, for fear of being picked on and…well, not being able to understand the work. So she ended up staying home while her Uncle went to work and her Aunt cleaned house. It was fun at first but soon she grew bored.

She'd spend hours playing cards with Halima and talking to her, noticing how on the first few days Monty did nothing but meditate. To be honest, she didn't think she could sit still that long to imitate him.

Finally around two or three, Fist asked, "Would you like to learn how to fight? Well, fight better?"

She grinned at how he caught himself; after all, she proved that she could kick his ass for a moment back at the ice castle. Shrugging, she stood and put on some old clothes that covered her limbs.

"What exactly will I be learning?" She asked as they walked to the backyard, checking for any cars.

Monty smirked sickly, "Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

* * *

At long last Kim was allowed out of the hospital. She tried to jest with Mercy and Shego by saying that the only thing she'd miss about that creepy building was the morphine. That earned a chuckle and a smile.

On the Monday after she was released, Kim was obviously determined to go to school. She was stubborn and refused to stay home, cooped up in bed for another day. In fact, she claimed she was losing her healthy tan. Even though she stayed in the dark, she still looked pale from the Mikira incident. Still, she insisted to go to school and attempt to gain her 'glow' back.

Mercy and Kim couldn't help but giggle at the whole image as they drove to school. Shego was driving fairly well for a villain but with Monkey Fist in the front seat…well, he was going bananas to be blunt. How weird it was, two villains taking two heroes to school. Love between them all. How odd.

Shego claimed she had business to do so she'd pick them up after school. Even though no one said anything, they all knew she meant she had to deal with Drakken and explain her absence and all.

Monkey Fist helped the girls out of the car, ignoring Mercy's comment of, "Looks like the animal man still retains his English gentleman side."  
Despite the constant stares from the students, Mercy and Kim managed to get to every class okay…especially with their new bodyguard. Although Mercy tried to convince him to wear normal clothes, he refused. When she tried to beat him with Tai Shing Pek Kwar, she lost. Sadly, much to her displeasure, she was still an amateur.

So he wore his normal kimono outfit, showing off his monkey hands and feet. At first both girls were embarrassed but then Mercy shrugged it off, telling Kim that it didn't matter what people thought. In other words, even though it wasn't said out loud…they looked at the past memories and thought about how Ron embarrassed himself. He didn't care what people thought, so neither would they.

It was lunch by the time Bonnie reappeared. They had nearly forgotten about her, what with the death recently and the mountain of a mountain of homework. Actually, Mercy complained earlier, she hadn't the slightest clue how she planned on finishing AND passing math.

"Is that what you eat here?" Monkey Fist looked repulsed as he watched Mercy poke at the Mystery Meat.

"Not really…just attempt." She muttered softly, glancing up at him through her sunglasses.

"Then I must forbid you to even attempt to eat it! That gruel could kill you and, after all, I am your bodyguard!" He exclaimed with a pointed accusing finger at the moving grayish glop.

Mercy laughed despite his dramatic outburst, smiling to see that Kim chuckled as well.

"Well if it isn't Manor and Possible! About time you two showed up again. Did you think school was too good for you? Ew, who's the hairy freak?" Her shrill voice rang out quite clear despite the background noise of a cafeteria.

It took nearly of all Kim's strength and will not to burst into laughter at the face Monkey Fist gave her. It was as though he were wondering the same thing. Kim looked away, a small grin on her lips.

"Excuse me?! Hairy freak?" In a swift movement, he took a step forward and grabbed her forearms. Mercy and Kim looked up, alarmed and ready to defend the cheerleader. Just because they didn't like her, didn't mean they had to leave her defenseless for a villain.

Instead of harming her physically, he decided to strike her ego. "You really should wash your clothes more often and perhaps get a razor, unless you wish to be called a 'hairy freak' as well." With this being said, he lifted the girls arms up and the whole cafeteria cracked up.

The uniform wearing cheerleader didn't shave her armpits!

Bonnie pulled away and, with a very red face, ran off. Kim and Mercy, for the first time since Ron died, fell off their chairs laughing. Fist looked smug and proud of how he managed that without breaking anyone's limbs.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything else! That was the best thing I could come up with on short notice. Yeah, she'd probably shave considering she has to cheer but let's say it was a LONG weekend and she managed to hide it…

Next chapter: Mercy & Monty romance, Kigo romance. 5 reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Mercy gave a heavy sigh as she slammed her locker open, hating silently how it got jammed a bit. Earlier at lunch, actually it was only an hour ago; Monty managed to give Bonnie a spoonful of her own medicine. It was so funny how he acted calm and cool, lifting her arms and showing the whole cafeteria, nay the whole student body that she didn't shave.

For the first time since Ron's death, Kim and her had laughed. It was a real one, not a fake one they used to ease their parents/guardians worries. Although she felt a little shame, she was grateful for the moment of happiness.

As she pulled out some books, stuffing them into her bag, she also placed two journals into the old rusted locker. It wasn't as though the whole school ignored Ron's death, nor did it mean they grieved as deep as Kim. They acknowledged his death and mourned in their own ways; after all, not everyone was best friends with him like Kim and Mercy were.

Ron's parents grieved very much and seemed, as from what she saw at the funeral, to have turned numb. It was very understandable and Mercy did not hold a grudge against them for trying to forget about him. They had to wonder in the back of their minds when they'd get that call, especially with him roaming with Kim Possible and saving the world.

Finishing putting up her books, she pulled away and cursed loudly. Her sleeve, which covered her scarred arm, got caught on the rigid edges of the locker so when she yanked away, it tore. Sighing heavily, she left the cloth there and slammed the door shut.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed with surprise, jumping at least half a foot in the air. When she closed the door, she failed to sense a certain Monkey Lord behind it. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't expect anyone to be standing there.

When she laid eyes on him, he looked menacing. Now that she had jolted back, he looked calm, amused, and confused. "You jerk! Don't do that, you gave me a fright!" She snapped, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Really Manor, it's not my fault you can't sense anyone. I trained you enough Tai Shing Pek Kwar; you should at least sense your opponent." He said with an air of smugness. Behind her tinted sunglasses, Mercy's eyes narrowed.

"You saying you're my opponent all the time?" She questioned with her hand on her hip, ignoring how he called her by her last name. Before he could reply, she continued, "Anyway…" She muttered in her defense, "I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about earlier."

Fist nodded in an understanding way. "Well then, my dear, shall we go home? I think Halima will be worried."

It took only a second for Mercy to forgive him for her heart melted when he held out his arm, his lips curled into a grin. Taking it with gratitude, they gracefully walked down the hall and outside, where the sky slowly grew dark with clouds.

* * *

(Okay, this is Shego's way of quitting Drakken)

It was noon by the time Shego reached Drakken's not-so-secret-lair. Although she complained nearly constantly about how it was so obvious that even a child could find them, she liked the current place they stayed.

It was a huge mansion type deal just on a cliff above a beautiful ocean. The waves washed up on the sand, hitting her car tires very softly. She grinned, knowing there would be a high tide soon.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm staying here for long." Shego muttered softly to no one in particular.

The door was locked which made her chuckle; this was the first time that idiot Drakken even thought of being safe and secretive. Well…as secretive as one can be with a lair on a cliff.

With ease, she climbed from the window ledge to the roof. Instead of breaking down the door, which she would have done in the first place before all this happened, she chose to be sneaky. It was weird how her rage subsided a bit, what with Kim being sick and all.

Easily sliding through the roof window, she pondered over this. Why did she have more self control after hanging out with the Princess for so long? Perhaps she needed to control herself more before she pissed off the red head. Or perhaps she needed to control herself more so she wouldn't harm anyone who opposed their love, like Dr. Possible for instance.

"Shego?!" A very familiar voice shouted from behind. It seemed that in her moments of deep thought, she forgot to move once landing from the window. Okay, so hanging out with Kim a lot was somewhat bad…even thinking about her was! This proved it!

Turning around with her hand on her curved hip, she grinned. "Dr. D…just the guy I was looking for." For a second it sounded as though they were the best of old friends.

"What…how…Where have you been?! I've been calling for you for weeks and…" The blue scientist pouted, somewhat shocked at how calm she was.

That calmness, however, did not last for long for she sneered, "You didn't even realize I was gone?! Oh that's it Blue boy! I was planning to be nice about this but I quit!"

Just as she readied herself to storm out of the room and building, she felt something leech like grab her ankles. Looking down at the thing that nearly tripped her, she nearly gasped aloud to see a pathetic Drakken.

"No! You can't leave! I have the most brilliant plan ever! It'll work, I'm sure this time! Stay! Please Shego?!" He cried out.

As he got up slowly, she studied him carefully. "What's it involve?" If it were a good plan, she'd stay…if not…

"Well, first I need a lock of your hair to clone…" He started but was interrupted by the slamming of a door. "…Shego?"

Kim stood outside the school patiently, tapping her foot lightly to an inaudible tune. It was after hours and she sighed heavily, glancing up and down the road for her driver. 

At this time normally she would be at cheerleader practice. That was the key word; normally. Thanks to her weakness and pass illness, she had to skip it for a month. So, she wondered as she waited for Shego to pick her up, what ever happened to Mikira?

She was a spirit, a ghost of revengence and anger. What was she hoping to accomplish by sucking out Kim's life force? Sitting on the ground, she closed her eyes and thought deeply about this. Although she wasn't an expert on weird ghost stuff, she could guess easily.

Maybe Mikira wanted to steal her life so she would be human again; free to wonder the Earth as human. Not as a ghost or a Queen, just normal. Or maybe she just wanted Kim to die.

BEEP BEEP!

Kim yelped and jumped from her sitting position, standing up and looking around alarmed.

"Hey Princess, you coming or not?!" It was Shego.

Sliding in, she glared at the green woman. "You didn't have to honk."

She smirked and shrugged weakly, taking off at nearly 100 M.P.H.

* * *

Next chapter: Mercy & the mob, as well as Ron. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

I've been swamped with homework lately and been learning self-control not to kill some whore at my school. I MEAN…Uh…Look, a distraction!

[wonders how many people actually looked

* * *

"Monty?" A blond haired teen sat on the couch, sipping soda. She watched Monkey Fist talk to Halima about something. What exactly they were talking about was unknown to her. It wasn't as though she couldn't guess, she could easily…she just wasn't paying attention.

On the walk home, he had stopped to pick a few flowers for her which made her pale face turn dark red. Even though she wore black sunglasses, he could tell the scar under her eye was white. Looking down, she had taken them with a girlish giggle. Immediately Fist's eyebrows rose an inch, making her blush even more.

When they got home, she thought about that for a few minutes. She thought about how it was possible to fall for a villain. A monkey one, especially. For a few moments, as she went to the refrigerator to get sodas for them both, she thought about what made him so…attractive.

It was his blue eyes. Those icy orbs that she got lost in. They were so…so…hypnotic.

So after, however, she looked outside and shuddered. That window she stared out of was the very one where she had gotten shot at. It was the one where she glanced at a black car before feeling a sharp feeling on her cheek. The very same one which made Monty take care of her. Such a weird chain of events.

That of course led to the thinking of the mob.

Was she really safe? Although they shot at her several times and although she hadn't seen nail or hair of them…well, it didn't mean they were gone. Mobs always had connections, some were willing and some weren't. Could they be their neighbors? Could they be her teachers?

No matter what, she had to be careful. Mobs always double checked their work to see if it was done correctly. If not, they were the ones dead depending on the boss's mood. This made Mercy smirk at how she knew all this.

For several years she looked up information and background stuff on typical mobs. This was when her parents were alive; that was one of the few reasons they managed to escape so many times. They were able to point out the spies and move before they were hurt.

Mercy winced physically, not noticing Monty watching; her father had a knack at pointing out people who were bad. With him gone…how was she supposed to know who was a spy and who wasn't? Already she was falling for a villain! What kind of common sensed person does that?!

"Mercy, are you feeling alright?" Monkey Fist questioned with obviously fake ignorance. He placed his hand on her forehead, watching her cheeks turn pink. Fighting back a grin, and failing, he sat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

She simply sat there, staring at him. Her sunglasses covered her blue eyes, hiding her emotions and window to her soul. What should she say?

The Englishman before her carefully took off her sunglasses before letting Halima take them away. Glancing down, she felt vulnerable and naked. It felt so weird to let people see her scar.

"Mercy…what's wrong?" He asked in the 'final time' tone.

Inhaling slowly, staring at her lap, she started, "I'm just wondering if the mob will come after me again. When, is more of the question than if. And…when they do…will we be ready? Will they attack my aunt and uncle? Last time they couldn't because they weren't around…but now they are. Will they attack my friends? Attack me at my school? What will I do if I don't see it coming?!"

Suddenly her ranting was stopped. She felt a hairy hand under her chin, tilting her head up. Their eyes met. In a deep yet quiet voice, comforting and powerful, he whispered, "I will be here with you. I will not let anything happen to you, your friends, or your family. I promise."

Tears appeared in Mercy's eyes as she listened to Monty. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He tensed up quite a bit before relaxing slightly, hugging her back awkwardly.

For now, if only for a moment, she felt safe.

* * *

Kim sat in her room, trying to type up her essay for science. DNA, RNA, & Mutation. They were interesting subjects, yes, but she hated writing things about them. That meant she had to research for hours on end! It also meant she'd have to listen to Ron procrastinate until…

Her fingers stopped pressing the keys on the keyboard. Her head fell slightly, her gaze never leaving the picture next to her desk. It was the picture of when they were young, when they first met in school. He had looked so adorable when he stuck up for her!

Gulping down her tears, she wore a tight smile and tore her eyes to the screen of the computer. For hours she typed furiously for information and meanings. She switched between the document she was saving and the websites from Google.

Would this moment have been different if Ron were alive?

Would they be together?

Would they be friends still?

Or would they be the worst of enemies because of Shego?

The sky outside turned from an orange like red to a dark midnight blue. In fact, when the clock struck midnight, her computer died. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed with annoyance.

Just as she raised her fist to strike the computer, she felt a cold hand grab her wrist. Looking up, she nearly fainted to see Ronald Stoppable in the flesh. He stood there being eerily calm. His appearance was the same and he looked dry…but there was a soft dim glow around his body.

How was this possible, she wondered? Although they hadn't buried the body, she knew it was impossible to survive the ice water and Mikira. Or…was it?

"Ron…?" She whispered, her voice cracking up with tears.

His chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that haunted her, looked at her. A small smile curled upon his lips. And then Kim was swallowed by unconscious darkness.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim tells Mercy about Ron. Shego gets jealous. Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated this and I'd like to apologize. I had to make new stories and update them, even finish a few off. But now that my writers block is gone, I can get back to this awesome story! Lol. P.S. SWEENEY TODD WAS BLOODY (literally) AWESOME!

* * *

A loud buzzing noise echoed through out the room of Kimberly Ann Possible. She lay on her bed, her mind coming out of the dark deep coma like sleep. Her first thoughts were about the bed. How did she end up landing on something soft when she had fainted on her desk?

The red head groaned lightly as she opened her green eyes. She stared at the white ceiling and, just for a second, she imagined and wished that she saw Ron leaning over her. But he was dead…gone.

Or was he?

The whole reason she fainted last night was because she saw him standing next to her. Of course this made no sense at all. Ron had dived under water, freezing cold water, and never came back up. When the spirit of Mikira attacked them and nearly drained her of her life, Ron appeared…but he was glowing.

Just like last night.

It couldn't have been an illusion from grief or hallucination from stress because she _felt_ his hand grip her wrist. She was just about to punch the computer which had shut off when he stopped her. Perhaps the computer going off had something to do with him.

He looked absolutely normal, in fact. His skin was pale but dry and did not hold any rips of decaying….and no maggots. His eyes were still the very warm chocolate color despite the coldness he gave off when he held her wrist. His smile even made her grin as well.  
But how was this possible?

Maybe some villain was messing with her. Maybe they heard about Ron's death and figured she was devastated, so they made some sort of machine or illusion to haunt her. But an illusion would not be able to grab her.

Or maybe…just maybe…

Growling with annoyance, she slapped the alarm clock off. The buzzing noise ceased, leaving only silence. Where were her parents and brothers? Ignoring it for now, she got up and dressed quickly. She didn't like the idea of showering, picturing Ron standing in there under the spray of water.

She'd have to go visit Mercy and her aunt, who would know something about her theory.

* * *

Mercy yawned as she awoke. Her blue eyes fluttered open slowly, her mind slowly taking in her surroundings. She felt something furry lay on her lap, breathing rhythmically, sleeping in other words. Glancing down, she smiled to see little Halima resting.

She felt something behind her, felt arms wrap around her tighter. Her eyes widened immediately and it took a moment to realize who it was. Monty Fiske lay behind her, holding her tight while sleeping.

Last night she had curled up against the monkey man for comfort. He had promised he'd be here, protecting her. For whatever reason, they both fell asleep on the couch and it would appear that Halima decided to join them.

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was only 7:30 in the morning. She still had half an hour to get ready and dressed before school started. But she didn't want to wake up the ones around her. So instead of moving around, she mentally checked what she had to do today.

There was housework to do like dishes and sweeping/mopping…homework that she needed to turn in…she needed to pick out what she was going to wear today. She had to get her sunglasses back from Halima before she went out, that's for sure. She had to check on her aunt and uncle…

In her mind, it felt like a voice whispered, "The mob…"

Inhaling shakily, trying to maintain her fear, she looked around. Looking through the lightly curtained window, she could see her uncle's car. That meant they had gotten home sometime in the night after they fell asleep. She felt her face heat up, wondering what her uncle thought when he saw his niece sleeping against the monkey man. Or maybe Monkey Fist had been awake and told him everything was okay, or something.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a furious knock at the door. Halima jumped up and squealed before running off, getting her master her glasses. Smiling weakly, she put them on and glanced at the slowly awaking man behind her. His arms left her waist and she felt cold, felt like she missed it already.

"Who in the bloody hell could that be?" He muttered with an annoyed groan, stretching his body.

Mercy smiled at him, standing up to stretch herself. Without saying anything, she walked over to the door and peaked through the birds eye to see her old friend. "Kimmy-Kim…Good morning." She smiled softly as she opened the door. It was painfully obvious how upset the girl was and she couldn't help but wonder where Shego was.

Kim walked in wearing her normal outfit and said, "Morning Messy-Mercy. I need to talk to you about Ron. Last night…" Her voice and sentence trailed off after spotting Monkey Fist.

She was used to seeing him, of course, but seeing him half awake with his hair messier than normal…Mercy blushed to realize that both of them had morning hair. That type of hair, as much as she hated to admit it, looked like sex hair.

"We weren't doing anything!" She exclaimed loud enough to jolt Monty awake. "We both fell asleep on the couch. Anyway, Kimmie, what were you saying?"

As she let Kim sit on the loveseat, she went to the kitchen and grabbed three sodas and two bananas. Tossing two cans to Kim and Monty, and a banana to Halima and Monty, she snorted to hear a complaint.

"Soda in the morning? Isn't it a bit too early? What about some tea?" Monkey Fist's voice was sharp and scorning. Grabbing his soda back, she went into the kitchen and made some tea as she waited for Kim to calm down a little.

"I swear if you weren't British and used to the stuff, I wouldn't bother making it…" Mercy muttered, giving him some Earl Grey. He nodded with a silent thanks, sipping it while eating the banana.

"What's wrong now?" She asked the red head softly.

"Well…I was finishing my essay last night and I was so close to being done but the computer shut off." Kim started.

Monty couldn't help but taunt, "Oh no, how horrible."

Mercy slapped his shoulder, "Go on, friend."

She nodded, ignoring the villain. "I was so mad! I mean, I spent hours writing so many pages and…Ron. I was about to hit it but something icy cold grab my wrist. I-I looked up and, oh my God, I saw…I meant I couldn't have seen but…"

The blond teenager sat down next to her, speaking softly, "Calm down or else what little health you have will disappear. Take a deep breath and continue."

Kim did as told and continued much easier, "I looked up and I saw Ron standing there. He looked normal, his eyes and skin were intact…he was dry. And he just…he just smiled at me. He was sort of glowing, like he did back in the castle. Then I fainted and I woke up in bed. Do you think…do you think he's alive? I mean maybe he didn't kill Mikira and because of that, for some weird reason, he's not dead."

Suddenly a voice rang out from the staircase, "If he did not destroy the evil spirit who attacked the girl he loved, his spirit could very well be roaming. Perhaps, just perhaps, dear child…he might be alive."

All three looked up to see an old lady with a gentle smile.

"Auntie, good morning." Mercy muttered, getting up to get some tea for her.

"But how could he still be alive? He fell into an ice pond!" Kim exclaimed, her skin looking pale.

Mercy's aunt sat down and sipped the tea with grace. "Well…he could possess another's body. Or perhaps…he has one of those villains you have make him a body. Maybe one of your enemies fished his body out and he's using that. Or trying to, at least."

* * *

Next chapter: Searching for villains who might have taken Ron's body. Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who reviewed my story! I'm so happy

* * *

Kim felt light headed as she stared at the old lady. She felt her vision blur and split into threes, making her see triples of all four people (including Halima) in the room. Her body tensed and then relaxed as she laid on the couch, fighting for consciousness.

Ron could still be alive…

She smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes at the thought. They began to glisten with tears of relief and guilt but she closed them tight, screwing them shut to get rid of those water works. Still, she was wearing a soft smile that showed how close she was to crying.

If he was alive, she'd be able to rescue her and even beg for forgiveness. But…a villain might have him. A bad guy might have his body, his spirit and could be controlling him. Would she have to fight him if he was under control of a bad guy? She'd have to get help from Shego and quick!

Mercy sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes huge as well. Her aunt was wise, yes, but sometimes too wise for her own good. And perhaps a little crazy. Anyway, Mercy glanced over at her tea-sipping-Aunt and then at Kim who looked ready to pass out or cry, or both.

Now they'd go on a wild goose chase and break into every villain's secret hide out. They'd track them each down and then question them. They'd travel the world even, bringing along Shego and Monkey Fist. Whoa, what a sight that would be. Two heroes, two evil guys.

Monkey Fist sat behind Mercy Manor, looking just as equally, if not more, surprised. He was the one who set up the funeral and burial of the imposter so of course he was shocked, to say the least, when Aunt Manor said he could be alive. To think that the Imposter was alive…he liked and hated that idea.

He liked it because it meant…well, he was alive. Although he had grown to dislike Stoppable, he was like a thorn in the Monkey Man's side. He had grown quite attached to the young blond man. The idea that he might still be alive made him grin, but only for a second.

He hated the idea because that meant the Imposter would be alive. It meant that the boy who hated monkeys but still possessed the mystical monkey power was alive. Monkey Fist smirked to himself, finding an easy solution for it all; if the boy was alive, he'd take the power one way or another.

While Monty was stuck in his own little evil plans, Halima looked around with curiosity. She could sense so many emotions from all the humans and couldn't help but frown. There was doubt, hope, evil, and calmness.

"Auntie…he can't be alive. We all saw him fall into a pond and there were no holes near by in the ice to indicate that he escaped. If his spirit is walking the Earth, that means he's dead. And anyway, we're talking about miles and miles of frozen water; no villain would waste all that time searching! And in the short time that he has been dead, that's not enough time to search anyway. I mean…" Mercy finished with a sigh.

Kim looked up at her with huge shocked eyes. Her green eyes were colored with disbelief and anger. "You…You don't believe it? Mercy, you of all people should! You've dealt and witnessed Mikira just like I have! And…"

"And what?" Mercy used a cold tone, one so icy that it made everyone raise their eyebrows. "You can't deny the fact that if it's his _spirit_, then he must be dead. Do you have an explanation for that?!"

Tense silence.

"…Possible might not, but I do." Monty finally stated. All eyes were on him now. "I think that because of the mystical monkey powers, which he stole from me…"

"Still can't get over that, can you?" Kim muttered.

Ignoring her with a sharp glare and speaking louder, he continued, "I think that his powers might be keeping him alive. His body might be, as Aunt Manor said, in the possession of a villain. His powers kept him alive meaning he might be recovering, his spirit in the mystical monkey form to roam."

"…Why does it always involve monkeys, the one thing he hates?" Mercy whispered as she stood to put away the empty tea cups.

Kim looked up at her old enemy with hopeful tearful eyes. It was quite a site to see. "T-that makes sense. But the question is…" She wiped away the tears before they fell, "Which villain?"

_Beep beep!_

Everyone looked towards the window, Halima sitting on the edge already. Confused, Kim walked over and smirked. "Shego should know…"

_Beep beep!_

The black haired woman honked from her car with impatience. "Come on!" She shouted, not caring if the other neighbors heard. "Manor, Princess, Monkey Freak…Get out over here so we can go to school!"

Monkey Fist twitched at his nickname, glaring out the window. Mercy smiled as she stood next to Kim, using a fake British accent, "Lovely woman, I dare say. Shall we go, my dear 'Princess'?"

Kim smiled very weakly and nodded, waiting a few minute while Mercy ran upstairs to get her clothes and book bag. She'd change at school, she said, so they would save time. They were out of the house in a second, Mercy stopping only to say good bye and thanks to her aunt.

The car ride was quite…awkward to say the least. Kim sat in the passengers seat next to Shego who drove normally…at first. There was a tense silence between the two; Kim was obviously thinking of Ron and held a distant look on her face while Shego's face turned more and more into rage. Somehow within five minutes, they ended up speeding down the road.

Mercy was in the back, struggling to change before they went to their first class. Monty, with his modesty, was blushing and attempting to look away. However…curiosity got the better of him. He found himself unable to unglue his eyes from the sight. When she changed shirts, he stared and gaped at the two or three scars on her back. Faintly he realized it was probably from the mob's kidnap from her earlier years.

Monkey Fist found himself nearly drooling as she searched for her shirt and…

**SLAM!**

Shego had slammed on the breaks in a fit of jealousy and rage, making Monkey Fist slam into Kim's seat. Mercy jumped a bit and glanced at him, confused. "Monty, you should wear your seatbelt…it's dangerous."

Shego remained still, staring outside with a frown. "Thanks for the ride…" Kim started nervously, looking around. She had finally realized why the woman was so mad. "Can we talk after school?" As soon as the door was closed, she drove off.

"…I guess that's a yes." Mercy muttered, making sure her clothing was straight and not backwards. Monkey Fist found himself unable to look at her, blushing darkly. They walked into the school just as the bell rang.

* * *

Next chapter: School & Wade helps searching for villains who might have taken Ron's body. Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

I won't be updating any stories till next year; I have a huge party for New Years Eve and I haven't even cleaned. Bottom line; I got two days to clean, cook, decorate, rearrange, etc.

I'll stop procrastinating…next week.

* * *

Mercy sat in her History class, lost in thought. This was the class where she had the emerald banana looking jewel and saw the tiger and the jungle. It was where she realized the next jewel would be at.

Today they were learning about evolution of man. This made Mercy smirk as she sat in the back by herself, knowing full well that Monkey Fist was behind her and listening. He had to be interested in this because several times he made the teacher pause and explained the error in his speech.

She thought over the argument disguised as an argument this morning. She thought about how her Aunt made perfect sense in a very strange odd way. It was very possible, she finally caved into admitting, that Ron may still be alive. His mystical monkey powers could have kept him alive physically.

They could have wrapped around him like a cocoon, protecting him from the cold water surrounding him. When the villain, whoever it was, found him…well, they could have receded. He could be tied up somewhere or something and his powers could be allowing his spirit to roam for help.

"Ms. Manor!" Barkin shouted for the fourth time.

The blond headed girl jumped nearly out of her seat. "Yes sir?" She asked calmly, her eyes widened with surprise behind her sunglasses. When they had been driving to school, she changed into black pants, military brown boots, a dark blue long sleeve sweater and put her hair up in a blue ponytail.

Monkey Fist was snickering quietly, watching her be humiliated. She glared at him before turning back to the teacher. He watched her stutter an answer about evolution and smiled. Something was on her mind for her to day dream like that. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Kim sat at lunch with an empty lunch tray, staring at the wall. It was the same wall that had gotten Mystery Meat all over it with Ron's name spelt out on it. She smiled at the memory of how he freaked out and how later, they found out it was Sensei.

She missed him but the thought of him being alive…She smiled and repressed a giggle. She would have to talk to Shego about this…to make sure she wasn't jealous. She would have to make sure Shego knew she cared for her and…

"Kim! Hello girl, are you alive?" Mercy waved her gloved hand at the girl in front of her. "I swear, I think if I hadn't snapped you out of it you would have drooled."

The red head blushed and laughed along with her friend. She too had nothing for lunch, except for a diet soda. As they sat there, sipping drinks and talking, it felt tense. Both wanted to discuss the matter of Ron but…both were scared to do so.

"Mercy…" Kim started slowly. Monty was right behind her but she seemed to not realize it, "How do you feel about Monkey Fist?"

Both of their faces, although neither knew about the other one, held surprise. "Uhh…" She blushed, "Monty? He's…attractive. He's mysterious and handsome. He's classy and smart and elegant and…Oh I love him Kim!" She whispered loudly, a smile on her face.

Before any of the three could do a thing, a familiar ring tone played from Kim's pocket. "It's Wade!" She exclaimed, getting up to jog to her locker. As soon as Mercy stood and turned, she gave a rather loud yelp and turned a dark strawberry shade.

"Monty! How long…"

"No time to feel embarrassed about confessing your love!" Kim stopped her, grabbing and dragging her by the wrist.

* * *

"Hey Kim, how you holding up?" Wade popped up on the computer screen, showing a genuine concern for his friend.

She gave a weak smile, "I'll be a lot better if you can find us the bad guy who stole Ron."

"Hey Wade." Mercy smiled, her glasses glittering in the light.

"Hey Mercy!" He waved at her. A moment passed until he saw Monkey Fist in the corner of the screen. "Watch out behind you!"

Instead of springing into action like Wade thought the two girls would do, they blinked in confusion. Slowly they turned to see only Monty who looked calm yet irritated. They turned back to the computer in Kim's locker.  
"Uh…Wade…" Mercy hesitated, "He's with us now. With me…sort of. Protecting I mean!"

"…He's a good guy?" Wade voiced his confused thoughts.

"I...don't think so. Maybe. I don't…Stop changing the subject!" Mercy was still blushing. "Can you help us or not?"

"It's easy to figure out actually." Wade stated, "Think; who would go to such lengths, besides Monkey Fist, to get Ron's body and use it against Kim? Who has the machines, the insanity and…the time to waste?"

Suddenly a female's voice rang out from behind. "Dr. Drakken." Shego stood there with a frown.

* * *

Next chapter: All four track down Drakken; is he the one who's doing all this? Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

**OMFG I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! I feel like crying! I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in months. Honestly, I am! I'm going to finish this though, I promise! Oh man, I feel so bad. I hope most of my readers will come back and read this…I'm sorry you guys! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, really!**

**Should I revise this whole thing btw?**

* * *

Kim thought about the night she saw Ron. She had been typing up some annoying essay or report; she couldn't remember which, on something involving DNA. All she remembered about her homework was a blur of headaches and information that could fill a city pool.

She thought about how she had been in the middle of typing, and then stopped unexpectedly. Her eyes had landed on a picture which brought back painfully happy memories. The computer died and she was just about to hit it, believing that would solve all her problems.

But Ron stopped her, like he always did when she was mad. It was almost impossible, very impossible at the time, for him to be there…yet he was. His hand was as cold as ice when he gripped her wrist, stopping her from harming her dainty flesh. Even now she got the chills of thinking about how eerie he looked. He stood there with a soft glow, his eyes empty yet…there was a hint of life and warmness in them. She only wished she had stayed awake longer to study him more.

Even if Kim loved Shego, she longed to feel his embrace! She longed to wrap her arms around Ron and hug him tightly, to hear his voice joke about some stupid thing. Oh what she would give for a minute with him, to see him in the silly mascot outfit. She smiled ever so lightly.

Mercy broke the tense silence between the four of them. "So…Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers which he stole from Monty…my God, that's a mouthful of M's! Anyway, that power he took could have very well wrapped him in some sort of cocoon, ensuring no water would harm him. Not seriously at least, right? And some villain, AKA Drakken, has him? And Kim saw him and felt him that one night because of said powers?"

Monty looked over at the girl he loved secretly which was not really secret at all. "Yes, Mercy, that's the jest of it."

The plane engines should have been loud. It should have been so booming that it destroyed any chance for a conversation. Of course…it didn't. They were sitting in a good plane, not a military one like Ron and Kim used to. They took first class, traveling to the biggest lair they could think of. (A/N: not sure if it's true but play along lol) It was on top of volcano which wasn't really a volcano; it was more like an empty piece of rock that spewed smoke every now and then because of the machines Drakken had in it.

Shego sat next to Kim, one of her bright lime colored arms resting around the girl's waist. Kim rested her head on the woman's bosom, obviously lost in thought. There was one thing certain about first class; no perverted teens. The only men they worried about were the old sophisticated ones who merely raised an eyebrow at such a display. It was quite clear that they weren't related, thanks to their looks, but they did not scorn such a show of affection.

Thanks to her recent confession of love, Mercy was leaning away from Monkey Fist. She wanted nothing more than to copy Kim's actions but she was just too embarrassed to do it. Plus, she was uncertain about the man's feelings; did he return them?

Whoever said women are complex was wrong!

A stewardess walked by and offered them drinks. All four took tea or coffee. Besides Mercy's summoning of what had just happened recently, it was silent. The captain got on the speaker and announced that they were landing.

Since they brought no luggage, they were able to leave the airport as soon as they stepped off the plane. They stole, "rented" according to the villainous, a car and drove to a familiar small village near by. When they reached it, they hid the car.

They walked through the jungle, traveling towards the volcano replica. They jumped over quicksand pits, swung from different trees, and even out ran a few animals. Despite all this, as they ducked under a branch, Mercy commented, "Halima would love this place!"

A long pause.

As they kept walking, Monty inquired, "When was the last time she roamed around in the jungle?"

Something made Mercy's heart tug. "…Not since I found her. Why?" She stopped walking, having been behind Kim and Shego who kept going, ignorant to what was happening. When she spun around and made Monty nearly hit her, she snarled, "You aren't suggesting I let her go, are you?"

"If she wishes to stay with you, no. I'm merely suggesting that you should let her be free for a day or so. I'll get my monkeys to keep an eye on her." He slyly replied, towering over her.

Feeling sheepish for that outburst, she nodded and muttered something along the lines of 'great idea'. With their pace quickened to meet up with Kim and Shego once more, Monty grabbed her hand. She glanced behind her but saw that he was staring straight ahead, acting as though their hands weren't connected.

It took over an hour to find the volcano…it took even longer to climb it. When they finally reached it, Shego took one look down the thing and frowned. "There's no smoke…from the looks of the rim, hasn't been for some months. I think it's safe to say blue boy and Doofus isn't here."

* * *

Next chapter: So this lair isn't where Drakken is. Was his suggestion about Shego's hair (when she was leaving in that one chapter) involved with the whole Ron thing? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**HotarutheChainMaster****- Lol, I saw your review and half expected you to rant "FINALLY you updated!" not just "you finally updated". Lol but thanks for the review, made me smile.**

**Wispr- I'm very glad that you like this story and the one before it. Your reviews really made my morning, my afternoon, and my night :P Thanks.**

* * *

They hiked down the volcano with extreme caution. Just because the thing wasn't real and spewing lava didn't mean a rock could come loose under their feet. Although they were careful…well, _most_ of them were at least. One was too upset to care.

The young cheerleader was marching on the downwards hill, dazed. Her eyes looked empty, yet guilt burned brightly within them. How cruel Fate was to let her best friend, who secretly loved her, come back to life, only to be snatched away by an evil villain, one which her love worked for. Cruel irony, cruel Fate!

She only jolted slightly with awareness when the rocks under her foot slid, making her back either fall back or forward depending on how much her shoulders were hunched over. Of course the green colored woman stood next to her, walked with her. She rested a hand on the girl's back, her other hand ready to catch her if she tumbled forward. Although Shego looked annoyed at doing this, she couldn't be happier to have some physical contact with the red head.

Meanwhile behind them, Mercy was…well…struggling. She tried to be as careful as possible but with the sunglasses dimming her view, she kept tripping over a rock. With a blank somewhat amused expression on his face, Monty kept catching her as though she were a feather about to be blown away. She glared up at him when he smiled at her smugly.  
"Honestly, Mercy, you should try to use that balance I taught you about during our sessions." He was talking about Tai Shing Pek Kwar, of course.

Having no return that was good enough, she snapped, "Oh shove it!" Then she slid backwards. He caught her around her waist and pulled her closet, their faces an inch or two away. She exhaled slowly, shaking as she felt their bodies touch.

Without saying a word, he kept walking but kept his hand around her waist. With her face a dark pink, she strained her eyes to focus through the sunglasses. For the rest of the way, she didn't trip thankfully.

* * *

"…Kim?" Shego spoke softly as they took off for the flight. She was staring out the window, reminiscing about Ron and airplanes. Shego frowned a bit and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Looking over, she blinked once, twice, and then spoke, "Yes?"

"I think…" What could she say? She just wanted to hear her crush's voice. "How you holding up?"

Despite the despair filled look mixed with guilt, Kim smiled a little when she felt Shego's gloved hand slip into hers. "I'm just really tired. I can't believe all this happened though. I mean…it seems like yesterday that Ron was shoveling nachos and worshipping Beuno Nacho." Her voice did not shake nor did it tremble. It was merely calm and somewhat emotionless.

What could Shego possibly say? Not only was Ron one of her enemies, well more like the sidekick of one of her enemies, he was competition. Not even a month ago they had battled for Kim as if she were an object. Shego felt her collar choke her as she thought about that, mentally noting never to tell the girl about that, least she throw a huge fit. Shego remembered how determined Ron was and how she almost lost. So in a way, she should have felt glad that he was captured, if not dead.

But she was not. Because he was captured and probably in some type of coma if he were alive, the very girl they fought for was upset about it. Just because she didn't like Ron because he tried to steal Kim, she certainly cared for his well being…a little. Not only had he saved her life and basically given Kim away, he was the reason why Kim was happy most of the time…well, one reason.

So since he saved her life and basically gave Kim away, shouldn't she worry about him? Unless he meant to save her and save himself too, meaning he would have reclaimed Kim, and was unable to save himself. He must have dived in after her because Kim was crying over the black haired woman. Surely he knew if he saved the ex(?)villainous that she would fight for Kim again.

As these confusing thoughts raged on in Shego's mind, Kim laid her head on her shoulder. Without meaning to, she closed her eyes and started to daydream. Soon enough her breathing was slow and rhythmic. The black and green lady was so wrapped up in the inward conflict that she failed to notice.

Mercy rested her forehead against the cold window, grateful that the sun was going down. Her eyes were closed but she was far from sleep; she was merely thinking. What would happen if in the middle of their rescuing/searching for Ron, the mob came? How would she explain it to Shego and Kim? What would happen with her friend after they found Ron?

The scent of bananas filled the air near by her. Looking over, slightly confused, she stared. Monkey Fist was eating a banana as though this plane trip was the most casual trip ever. However, his blue eyes, which she had studied for so long and so intensely, showed he was in thought.

"Monty, if you hate Ron for stealing your Mystical…I'm not even going to say it. If you hate him for stealing your powers, why are you with us? Why are you searching with us I mean?" She suddenly questioned.

He looked over at her, swallowing the mouthful of fruit. Quickly yet smoothly, he replied, "Because you insist on hunting him down so as your bodyguard, I have to come with."

Much to her annoyance, that sounded reasonable. "Why are you being my bodyguard then? A bad guy protecting a good guy…girl?"

He grabbed the collar of her shirt unexpectedly, making her inhale sharply. Pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear, "Because I know you love me and would hate to be away from me. Not to mention, I refuse to let some silly gang harm you. You're mine!"

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, this was basically a throw away chapter. We'll see another lair…gee…Ron and cheese, as mentioned earlier…hint, hint. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with Monkey Love II: New Life. I suggest reading "Her Child's Lullaby"; Even if you don't like Monkey Fist, the basic idea of it is really sad and good.**

**HotarutheChainMaster****- Lol, yeah I knew you'd like the part where Monty exclaims quite suddenly how she's his.**

**Wispr- Well, thank you for that; I try my best to capture their personalities and emotions…let's see if I can do it again!**

* * *

When they arrived back at Middleton, Kim walked up to her room. Shego frowned, obviously annoyed, but shrugged it off. Just as she was about to leave, Mercy hesitated, "Shego! Um…why don't you and my bodyguard sit in the living room? We need to discuss what's next. I'll go get Kim."

Although the dark haired woman would never admit it out loud, she was wounded by Kim's need for isolation. Even though she more than likely understood why she desired it, a small part of her thought that she should be helping her, not abandoning her. As Mercy made her way up the stairs, she thought about how she'd feel the same way. Friend or lover, she would want to comfort them instead of leaving them alone. Of course everyone needed solitude every now and then…still; it is difficult for their loved ones to watch.

Kim's room was chilly but otherwise the same from the last time Mercy was in there. She glanced around the room, seeing everything in place. There were two or three pictures of the Possible family, her and Ron, and one recent one of "Villains" A.K.A Shego. Kim was lying on the bed using her arms as a pillow.

Sighing softly, the blond haired girl sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Kim…you need to stop straining yourself. You nearly died a few weeks back; don't let the Grim Reaper come back for he doesn't like being teased."

Although there were no visible tears on the red head's face, it could be heard in her trembling voice, "I know, Mercy, I know! I just…What could Drakken be doing to Ron? It's my entire fault he was dead, it's my fault he's captured. If only I…"

"Kimmie-Kim, I know…but he is alive. He is alive and in the hands of Dr. Drakken, the most incompetent man alive! Without Shego, he can't even open a pickle jar. You have nothing to worry about, my friend, because we're going to find him. Now come on, let's go downstairs and discuss out next move, okay?" Mercy's soft voice was far more reassuring than she really felt.

Hope flickered in Kim's dark green eyes as she stood up. "You're right…Is Shego still here?" Something in her tone made Mercy wonder if she felt regret. It was an emotion that she couldn't quite name.

"Let's go see, shall we?"

The stairs creaked as both teens walked down them, giving a signal to the two villains who were in the living room. They half expected to see plasma being thrown at them monkey man or even for them to be shouting at one another. It was a well known fact that they weren't 'best friends'. However, they were silently sitting on the comfortable couches, looking quite relaxed.

"Monty…Shego…should we go search another hide out of Drakkens?" Mercy called out, catching their attention.

As the girls sat down next to their crushes, Shego looked at the cheerleader, "…If Kim thinks she's up to it.."

"The question is; where?" Monkey Fist squeezed into the conversation.

Pushing back her sunglasses, Mercy thought out loud, "Well, where would Drakken be? I mean…what's the one hide out he could be at with decent equipment and difficult to find? Not so much as find as…think of."

They were all silent, brooding over it. Kim leaned against her lover, hearing the woman's heartbeat speed up for a second. Monty watched with a raised eyebrow but otherwise kept quiet, thinking.

"….What was that cheese building I heard about some year ago?" Manor spoke up.

* * *

Next chapter: Sorry for the short chapter; Next chapter will have hints of the mob and Mercy, then they search that cheese building…which I can't remember what it was called lol. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I suggest reading my one-shots "When It Was Yori" and "Missing Monty" if you're a Monkey Fist fan lol.**

**Thanks to ****HotarutheChainMaster**** & Wispr! Now then; on with the show!**

**I still was unable to find out the name of the cheese building so I'll just call it…cheese…building lol.**

* * *

For the next hour, they got ready to travel…again. Although Mercy had always wanted to see the world in her teen years, she had to admit that all this traveling in a short period of time was…exhausting. Still, at least she wasn't running like she was when she was younger.

They had a quick 'nutritious' meal of pizza ordered in. Mercy hesitated when the doorbell had rung, scooting closer to Monty rather than going to get it. Kim had gotten up, oblivious to her attempt to hide from the door, and paid the man. The pizza was scarfed down and plans were talked.

Concerns were shared; was Kim really up for this? After all, she had just been in the hospital recently because she nearly died. Would Shego be able to fight and beat up her old boss? Obviously! Would Monty save Ron when and if the time called for it? They weren't exactly the best of buds. And would Mercy be able to fight without worrying about…others? It wasn't a well known fact, except to Monty, that the mob was after her.

In the end, they decided to go. They had to…Ron saved them and now it was their turn to repay the debt. Wade managed to call them just before they were about to book a plane ticket.

"Hey Kim, hey Mercy…uh…are you guys okay? I see Monkey Fist and Shego…" Wade's uncertain voice echoed from the small Kimmunicator.

"Yes Wade." Kim rolled her eyes. "We're fine. Now what is it you want?"

"Well, I managed to pull a favor for you. You remember the guy you saved when that shampoo tidal wave in the factory nearly killed him, right? That's who you'll be with. He should be at the airport in twenty minutes…good luck." With this short report being said, the picture of the computer geek disappeared.

"Alright…you heard him you guys." Kim stood up and blushed lightly, feeling Shego's gloved hand rest on her back for a second. Either the woman thought she'd fall…or she just wanted to taunt her. "Let's get going."

Mercy placed her sunglasses back on and fixed her gloves, making sure she had everything. As they walked outside and Kim locked the door, Monty grabbed her arm. "Hm? What is it?" She whispered, seeing his eyes bright with alarm and uncertainty.

"…I just have a bad feeling." He replied in the same hushed tone to Mercy, glancing around.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mercy tried to put on a small smile as they started to walk. As they reached the car, the soft roar of an engine came passing them. Mercy shivered, feeling the same feeling that the monkey man had. She felt eyes on her…not only eyes, but…but…a target.

Looking up, she gasped and felt herself frozen. A black car passed them, the window rolled down slightly, the barrel of a gun pointed at her. Monty basically tackled her to the ground just as the trigger was pulled.

The sound of bullet shells rained upon them and the hallow hits of the car made all four of them wince. Shego looked up first as soon as the gun stopped shooting. Eyes narrowed, she felt rage bloom in her. If one of those bullets had hit Kim…

Getting up, the woman ran a few feet with her hands aglow and threw a plasma ball at them. It hit the back window as they speeded off, showing no licenses plate. The other three remained on the burning hot sidewalk for a few minutes, staring at the shells across the road by glimpsing under the car.

"…I think…that was your bad feeling." Mercy murmured, stunned at how close she had just faced death.  
"Next time," Monkey Fist pulled her up, "listen to your body guard." His tone was taunting and slightly mocking, scorning actually but his facial expression showed all the seriousness he could muster. Drops of sweat was on his forehead, slowly rolling down; had he really been that worried, or was it just from the heat?

After getting back from the middle of the street, Shego walked over to her beloved. Helping her up, she noticed the teen was shaky. After fighting so many villains after all these years, none of them had pulled a gun on her…how odd. "Mercy," Kim's tone booked no chance of lying, "What the hell was that about?" She sneered the word 'hell' as though emphasizing on it. Her face showed slight fear from what had just happened and anger. Was it at her friend or the people who just shot at her friend?

Looking over at Monty for help, the blond with blue streaks in her hair hesitated. Her mouth was open, obviously debating what to say. "Well…uh…that was…" Mercy looked away. What could she tell her? If she said the truth, then Kim might be enraged that she didn't tell her before. If she lied…it'd be hell trying to keep up with it.  
Kim studied her old friend's face for a few moments before realization dawned upon her. Leaning against Shego and her car for support, she stated the obvious, "…The mobs after you…that was they, wasn't it?"

"Yes…and it seems they mean business." Nodding her head, she crossed her arms softly, giving off the impression of shame.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked calmly.

Shego was the one who exploded. "You could have gotten us all killed!"

Not being one to take crap from others, Mercy snapped, "Says the villain who tried to kill Kim many a time!" Calming down, she spoke in a softer tone. "You just got out of the hospital and were mourning for Ron…then this happened. It wasn't the right time to add the stress upon you, I'm sorry."

All four of them were silent, taking in the past ten minutes. When they finally got through the shock, Monty stated, "Enough self-pity and stupid rage. Let's get going…"

* * *

Next chapter: Okay; NOW we get to the cheese building. Review! If anyone knows the name of it, tell me and Ill dedicate the next chapter to you XD


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing; consider this chapter dedicated to you

**Thanks to ****HotarutheChainMaster**** for reviewing; consider this chapter dedicated to you.**

In a way, Kim had every right to be mad at Mercy for keeping the whole mob thing a secret. Then again, Mercy kept it a secret only for Kim's best interest. If she had told her just after she got out of the hospital, she would have been stressed. If she had told her just after Ron's funeral, that would cause more grief. If she had told her when they realized Ron was still alive, it would have created worry.

Lucky for the dirty blond, Kim was forgiving.

They got onto the jet that was called in for a favor. If it wasn't for the loud sound of the engine, they probably would be talking…for the first time. They needed to discuss how they'd enter the newly built cheese building just in case someone, Dr. Drakken per say, really was there. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that they could beat up Dr. Drakken's guards and such…but they still wanted to be secretive. They didn't need to alert Drakken who might harm Ron in the process of running.  
Shego insisted that since she was no longer there, security would be weak. They'd have to worry about the security that the cheese building had, namely the maze of getting inside, for after it's…meltdown, they had rebuilt it completely different. Still, the maze of real cheese covering a small building would not stop the determined Kim Possible.

Mercy thought it was kind of funny, though she wouldn't dare laugh out loud. They were going to crawl through a cheese maze for the cheese/prize, Ron. Her first thoughts were those lab test rats that ran through a maze for said diary product. She hoped this wouldn't be them; they didn't need false hope.

Within the next hour, they managed to scale the building in different areas. Shego knew her lover would be able to handle herself, but part of her worried that someone might attack. Which, in a way, was crazy since she was no longer there; who would Drakken have to attack Kim anymore?

Monkey Fist was a little…stricter than Shego. He insisted that he would travel behind Mercy to keep an eye out for any suspicious looking people or cars. This was kind of ironic because the people that were going on tours would think the humans (and monkey human) that scaled the building were suspicious instead of the other way around. "After that incident," Monkey Fist stated as though it were poison, "we can't afford leaving her alone."

"Monty, I highly doubt that the mob got someone to follow us in air to here. Just calm down and let's go!" She crossed her covered arms, liking more than anything right now to strangle him with her gloved hands. Yes, he was doing this for her but it was still annoying!

They got into the cheese and spoke through small walkie talkies. As they crawled through the tunnels, coming to some small dead ends, Mercy stated, "I wonder how this manages to stay in the heat…"

"Forget that," Kim said on the staticy communication line, "I wonder how this doesn't reek!"

They shared a laugh at the stupidity of their conversation. No doubt Shego and Monkey Fist rolled their eyes. Kim's laughter was cut off into a sharp gasp and a small yelp as she felt the ground….cheese beneath her hand vanish. Falling out of it, she knew she had reached the building even before she hit the ground.

"…Found it." She groaned into the device, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Just near by, a bright lime green glowed through the cheese and quite suddenly, a plasma fist slammed through it. Shego jumped out of the newly made hole and landed on her feet with a certain grace that made Kim jealous. She felt like Ron, always being clumsy. No doubt if he were here with her, he'd be the one who fell and she would be the one who was landing carefully. Then again, if he were with them, they wouldn't be here period.

Mercy jumped out of the hole across the room, landing with a soft thud. Monkey Fist followed suit and did a flip before landing on his hands. "Show off!" Mercy hissed quietly, dodging a glare he gave her.

As they regrouped, they made a quick plan; split up, don't let the guards see you, whistle if you find Ron.

It sounded simple enough but then again, even the simplest things can mess up.

The building was relatively small…then again, it was in a huge block of dairy product so obviously it had to be. There was a high secluded room that attracted Kim towards it. Carefully, she walked up the long stairs.

She knew that Shego must have spotted her and probably growled, wishing the walkie talkies were on right now. If they were, no doubt that the red head would hear something along the lines of 'if I can see you, what makes you think these idiot henchmen can't?'

Reaching the door after a line flight of steps, she slid in and spun around, a gasp escaping her lips.

There was Ronald Stoppable lying on a metal table tied to it like an animal. His chest moved up and down slowly, indicting he was barely breathing. His skin was pale and there were shadows under his eyes despite looking like he was resting right now. He wore the same clothes he fell into the ice patch with.

"Ron…" Kim whispered, stepping forward. In her amazement, she failed to notice a rather huge window right there. The alarm went off signaling an intruder and she groaned. Out of all the times!

Next chapter: Ron gets to the hospital; Monty ends up staying in that room to talk to the half-conscious boy but about what? More talk between Kim and Mercy about the mob. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Wispr & ****HotarutheChainMaster**** for reviewing; you two are the one who keep this story going.**

* * *

The alarm was deafening. It rang a sharp shrill cawing sound, which made all four "heroes" ponder for a split second if it was a parrot. Either that, or Drakken was getting _really _cheap with his security system. Which, in a way, would be quite ironic for Shego was no longer there, ergo no more security. One would think he would put more money into that category but then again, the blue man was weird like that.

Kim spun away, her back towards the 'sleeping' Ronald. Putting her fist up, she saw several guards spill into the rooms. She wouldn't let her friend get hurt and taken away, not again at least. Hospital or not, she was healthy at the moment and she was determined to fight.

Just as she started to run at the large men, green plasma shot at them, throwing them out the window. Stopping with a raised eyebrow, she saw Shego toss the men out like they were sacks of garbage! It was…amusing to watch the woman she once fought fight someone else, protecting her. Honestly, Kim probably wouldn't ever get used to the irony connected to the past.

Once there was no other male except for the blond teenager in the room, the black haired woman slapped her hands together as if finishing off a hard days work. A triumphant smug grin decorated her face as she leaned out the broken window, seeing the pile of guards groaning. Chuckling, she turned to Kim and said, "I thought we were going to be subtle and secretive. What's with you bumping into things?"

Kim's face flushed. "It was an accident. Come on, help me pick him up. He looks like he's resting but…I think his heartbeat's really slow." Kim walked behind her childhood friend, picking up his arms while her lover picked up his legs.

"You'd think he'd lose some weight by all this time of not eating!" Shego mumbled as they walked down the stairs with the utmost care. Even the slightest slip of the foot could result in Ron's death…again…his real death.

Mercy almost threw herself over a box so the henchmen's fist went into it instead of into her ribcage. Looking over to the stairs, she saw Shego and Kim…with Ron. Standing up, she gaped for a moment, which proved to be her undoing. The end of the staff slammed into her head, making her fly a few good yards.

Groaning, she focused on the fight at hand, not wanting to get distracted and join Ron in the hospital. The man was very tall and large; where did Dr. Drakken get these fools?! A growl left his throat as he charged at Mercy, almost like a bull. Idea stricken, she smirked and waited until the last possible second before throwing herself to the right. Just as she hoped, the henchmen crashed into the crate, out of her way.

Monkey Fist slyly dodged his opponent's staff, grabbed it and threw it up with such force that it slammed into the man's nose. A cry of pain and the sound of blood rushing to the ground was crystal clear for the other women walked over, already ready to leave. Mercy raised an eyebrow, fixing her sunglasses. "…Wow, this reminds me of the first time we fought at the monkey temple. Then again, I didn't get my blood spilled…just my flesh become holey."

The hairy man grabbed her arm, "Come, let's leave before Drakken…"

"Got it!" Shego put the boy in Monkey Fist's arms, no doubt surprising him. Kim rubbed her aching arms, glad to not be carrying so much weight. Monty gulped and looked down at his enemy, temptation calling to him to throw him somewhere.

It was only the black haired woman's laughter of triumphant that brought his attention to reality, forcing him to resist temptation. All three looked up at the top of several crates and saw a blue man being tackled down by a green woman. The flying silent machine he had been trying to escape on flew nearly every direction before slamming into a cheese wall, the heat it emitted making it slowly melt.

"Not again!" Kim groaned out. "Shego, come on!"

Obeying her lover's command, she grabbed Drakken and they took off.

* * *

A steady beeping was heard in a white room. Kim shivered, remembering how she had been here just a few weeks ago. In the white room contained a pale blond boy who seemed to be sleeping but really was in some sort of coma.

Sobs of relief and joy left the room for Ron's parents had arrived as soon as they heard the news. Their son was alive! They would have to take down the tomb stating his birth and death because Dr. Possible insisted he'd live…but he'd be in a coma for an undetermined about of time. It would seem Mercy had been right when she stared at Ron's tomb much earlier and said 'it's a lie'.

A day passed and Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable had to leave. Mercy, Monkey Fist, Kim, and Shego sat in the waiting room, all bored. Shego was filing her nails, Kim was brushing her hair, Mercy was spinning her sunglasses around, and Monkey Fist…just sat there. Perhaps he was meditating or something.

"Monty, walk me to the vending machine?" Mercy stood up, taking advantage of her 'bodyguard'. He raised an eyebrow, seeing the amusement twinkle in her uncovered eyes. Slowly, he agreed and got up.

When she walked towards the machine, then stopped, spun around with her cheeks a tentative pink. "…I forgot money. I'll be right back." As he walked off, he leaned against a nearby door…and fell into the room since it hadn't been closed.

With a grunt, he stood up and brushed himself off, trying to retain some dignity. Looking up at the person in bed, half expecting them to laugh, he stopped. It was Ronald's room! Looking out the door to see no Mercy, he sat next to the bed. Where could Mercy be and what was holding her up? Unless she had planned this…had she?

He watched Ron breathe slowly, the heart monitor beeping constantly at a gentle, yet annoying, rhythm. The boy, this boy which had been thought as dead and mourned over, looked peaceful. What was he dreaming or thinking in his coma?

"…Foolish boy." Monkey Fist muttered. "To sacrifice yourself after you had won Ms. Possible…idiot. Now you've got her worried out of her wits, waiting for you. We'll have to question Drakken…I fear what with Ms. Possible's anger confined for now, he'll be in pain when he refuses to answer."

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

Monty thought about how Ron saved Shego, the enemy and competitor for Kim's love, just to make Kim happy. A last act of love, in a strange way. Monkey Fist stood up, feeling the gloom of the hospital get to him. "…You're a worthy honorable opponent." He stated for he was quite unsure if he'd be able to do the same noble act.

* * *

Next chapter: We'll see why Mercy never came back. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks very much to HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

* * *

(Going back a few minutes)

Mercy quickly walked back to the waiting room. For some reason she had the strongest urge for melted chocolate dripped over some chips. It actually was quite good…just bad for the body. Still, she figured with a little humor, if anything happened, she was in a hospital so she'd be safe.

How strange it felt to be comfortable with two villains present. She had a soft chuckle as she turned a corner, thinking of the irony of villains protecting heroes…so weird. Yet there was some part of her that was grateful for she knew they could do a few things that Kim probably couldn't do; like kill the mob if needed.

What was going to happen now? The mob knew where she was so she had to ensure her uncle and aunt was okay. They even took a shot at killing her, literally! It was a miracle that they weren't following her. Then again, maybe they were and they were just biding their time, waiting to finish the job somewhere…emotional. She gave a heavy sigh. Her head was starting to hurt.

When she reached the room, she finally realized she was sick of white rooms. Oh how she longed to get out of here! Sad to say, this was probably the safest place to stay at though; more people, less chance of the mob. Plus, she had to stay near when Ron awoke. To hear her friend talk about Beuno Nacho again, to go to the kids place and play games while sniffing the burnt pizza, she smiled at what was to come. Rufus would be overjoyed as well to hear his master and best buddy had awaken…when he woke up.

"Hey Kim, got two dollars I can borrow?" She walked over to the red head. Next to her was a snoring Shego; who knew she snored! Sitting together like that, Mercy had to silently admit that they would be an excellent couple.

"Hm?" She looked up from a _Club Banana _magazine. Mercy twitched; they had their own magazines?! "Oh, yeah, sure, why?" She reached in her pocket, pulling out two semi-crumpled pieces of green paper.

"I want chocolate covered chips."

"Oh cool, can I have some? What kind of chips you getting?" Kim smiled, remembering the first time they ever tried it. Greasy and sweet, yum!

"Hershey's bar and Lays chips; classic. What was the last kind you had?"  
"Dark chocolate with almonds and Doritos." There was a certain gleam of reminiscing pleasure in her tone that made Mercy wonder how often she had such a disgusting, yet tasty, treat. Some people looked over, eyebrows raised or nose scrunched.

"Eh, I don't like dark chocolate. Few months back on the plane here, actually, I had rum-chocolate….didn't know it was rum, seriously…and Fritos. It was really good." They shared a laugh as several people either gagged or coughed, trying not to lose their lunch.

"Anyway, I'll be back in a minute." Mercy turned, around to walk off. It was Kim's cough that caught her attention. "Hm?"

"…Why didn't you tell me about the mob?" Ah, so that was why she had talked about the 'disgusting snack'. Many people tuned them out now, not listening to their conversation for fear of hearing revolting things. Smiling, Mercy was very amused at how she pulled that off so cleverly, so slyly.

Sitting down on the empty seat next to Kim, she stated, "I told you why already."

Olive eyes searched through the sunglasses. "Messy Mercy…What are you going to do? Your Uncle and your Aunt are in danger down. You cant stay at your home, not while they're searching for you."

Immediately she had an answer, "I figure I'd drive my family around several times and switch cars with yours, just in case we're followed, and drop them off in another city hotel for a while. They'll understand. I'll stay at my house because I have Monty with me; he'll protect me, I know he will."

"You really love him enough to trust him?"

"Yeah. If you're suggesting he'd turn and let the mob kill me or kill me himself, don't bother. I've thought it through several times; there's no way he's _that _good of an actor. He loves me…I'm certain of it…"

"Has he told you?"

"Yes, actually, he told me on the plane. He said he loves me and that I'm his. I know he'll protect me. Anyway, I got a few knives and guns around the place; I'll keep one hidden at all times…and keep an eye out."

"What if he gets shot because he's protecting you?" The cheerleader questioned abruptly.

Mercy hesitated for a long time. What could she possibly say to that? What sort of answer should she give? What _could _she give without sounding…cold and heartless? 'If he gets shot, he gets shot'? No. Instead, she stood up and walked off. She didn't need to take this crap. No…she…with the vending machines forgotten, she broke into a sprint towards Ron's room.

Just as she turned a corner, she slammed into a body full force, sending them both skidding back on the floor. A hairy hand helped her up. "Monty…" She hugged him tightly, unable to answer his questions of why she was running and what took so long. "Monty, don't get hurt." A whisper was muffled for she had her face buried in his neck.

* * *

Next chapter: Monty & Mercy go home, fluff coming. Kim & Shego stay at the hospital and whisper loving things as they wait in the darkness of the waiting room. Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

About an hour passed before Monkey Fist let a yawn escape him. Mercy looked over and raised an eyebrow. Her and Kim had ended up sharing Lays chips with a Hershey chocolate bar on it. Many people grimaced every time they took a bite but they shrugged, calling it a 'chocolate chip'.

Shego had looked over and even tried one; chips just weren't her thing. She winced and tried not to spit it out in a plant near by. Kim had stifled a giggle, a grin on her face. No doubt this would be one of those 'I'm going to haunt you' things.

Monty even tried some after a long time of begging, hinting, persuading, and annoying. Although he thought it was 'decent', he claimed he would never eat a whole bag. When asked why, he stated, "I refuse to put all that sugar and fat into my body for nothing." Of course Mercy had looked down at her own stomach and glared at him, giving the other people waiting for their loved ones a chuckle.

By the time Monty had yawned and Mercy had raised an eyebrow, she was leaning on him. She sat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and, as embarrassed and reluctant as he seemed, he placed his arm around her. A few feet from them, the red and green women were parallel of their affection.

Although some people looked at both couples with a smile, amused and surprised to see such loving affection, others weren't so…nice. As people left for the night, some hissed at the women and even muttered an insult or two. The most famous one was 'sick freaking abomination.' However, neither seemed to really give a damn, just so long as they were in each others arms.

Finally, the clock struck about eleven times before Monty realized he had dozed off. He stood up and winced; sleeping in a chair was no substitution for a bed for his back. "Mercy…Mercy, wake up, my dear." He whispered in her ear, watching as she stretched greatly.

"Hm? What?" She stretched her arms, yawning quite loudly. Kim stirred in his sleep against Shego; didn't that villainous ever sleep?! "What's up Monty?" Her voice was groggy, showing how much she longed to rest again.

He nodded towards the clock, "Come on, we need to get to bed."

"I am in bed." She murmured, turning on her side so she could lie across the chairs. Her hair was messy and her sunglasses were askew yet she didn't seem to care…or notice even.

"…A real bed, Mercy. Come before I drag you." He tapped his foot as she debated what was better. "We'll go home and I'll watch over you." Slowly she stood and yawned, rubbing her back; it would appear she reached the same conclusion about chairs like he did.

Waving bye to her sleeping friend and her wide awake lover, she stumbled outside. Had she even realized that no one else was there? He chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her; well, it was an excuse at least, and a valid one at that point!

As they walked to Shego's car, she frozen and took on the look of a deer in the headlights. There was a black car parked on the edge of the parking lot, its windows tinted. "Monty…" She whispered with fear evident in her tone, gripping his hand.

He sneered at the car and forced her to walk, hoping they hadn't realized she saw him. "Keep calm, girl, don't look at them. Pretend this is just normal, just ignore them. We'll be home before you know it…I won't let them hurt you." He helped her into the car before quickly getting in himself.

Despite his warning to the blond girl, he glanced up at the car and gave a rather nasty snarl before starting the car. "Hm…I wonder how fast this goes. It's Shego's after all so you'd expect…" Suddenly they were slammed back into their seats as they drove off…starting at 85 M.P.H.

After a few moments, he managed to slow down enough to park in the Manor garage. Mercy's eyes were huge, showing very little signs of falling asleep after that. She glanced at Monty to see he was just the same and started to laugh. "It's different not to have your monkeys drive you everywhere, huh?" It was just how he was that made her laugh; mouth agape, eyes as wide as tea saucers, skin tone a few shades lighter…yet he still managed to have his hands on the steering wheel, gripping for his dear life as he drove.

"…Shut up." He muttered while getting out. Once he helped her out, they entered the empty home; it would seem and her uncle and aunt had the same idea she did for there was a note on the table. Calling the number on it, she confirmed that they went into hiding, not the mob kidnapping them.

"Here." She grabbed two sodas, tossing them at him before putting her hand into the cookie jar. Now who honestly kept banana nut muffins in their cookie jar? Obviously someone who lacked the taste for cookies.

"I won't drink this, it's…" She shoved the muffin into Monkey Fist's mouth before he could rant on about how 'fattening' soda was.

As she bit into her own muffin and sipped her soda, she stated, "Monty, say one word about what I hear is fattening, and I'll shove your head in the toilet. I eat healthy…today was just a junk day."

That threat seemed to have shut the monkey man up for he nibbled on the treat. Suddenly, something jumped on his head and stole his muffin, running off. He jumped up, obviously prepared to do Tai Shing Pek Kwar but groaned when he realized what it was. "Halima!" Mercy laughed, hugging her little monkey. The creature looked up and wrapped its small arms around her master's neck before chomping on the pastry.

"Don't feed your pets, do you?" Monty said with sarcasm, arms crossed. By the look on his face, it was very apparent that he was annoyed at how he was…well, surprised.

Mercy chuckled and grabbed a new muffin, tossing it at him while petting Halima. "Aunt said she gave our little monkey some nuts earlier…poor baby must be starved." She looked at the growing monkey and whispered a few things. When she looked up, Monkey Fist stood right in front of her.

Gasping, she nearly fell off the chair only to be caught by the man that scared the hell out of her. "Monty…" She whispered his name, looking up at his cold eyes. Halima stopped eating her treat and looked up, interested in what was happening. He suddenly brought their lips together, making her jolt in surprise slightly. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back and pressed their bodies together, arms wrapped around his neck.

Halima blinked, "Ooh?"

"We should rest." His voice was rough when he pulled away, speaking in a low roar. She nodded and gulped, kissing him quickly once more before jogging up the stairs. He watched her with lust covering his eyes, then looked at Halima. "What?!" She looked away and finished her muffin. "What?! I can kiss a girl I love, can't I?"

If he hadn't already talked to monkeys, this would have been a very odd site.

* * *

A few minutes later after Mercy and Monty had left, Kim's olive eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she felt panic enter her bloodstream for she could only see darkness. Just as she was about to sit up, she realized she was leaning on something warm. Not a something, a someone.

"Hey, you're up." A familiar voice croaked out, obviously not having been used for a few hours.

"What time is it?" She yawned, resting a hand on Shego as she sat up. It took her a moment to stop searching for a clock to realize her hand was on the woman's breast. Blushing, she pulled away and looked down when the villainous chuckled.

"Midnight by now…or was it eleven? I forgot. Monkey Freak and Manor took off though, probably in bed by now." There was a long silence before they started to laugh at how wrong it sounded. "Well, he w_as _anxious to get her into it!"

Kim longed to ask if Shego felt the same way but found her voice to be hidden, until she asked something else. "Shego…you're not…upset are you?"

"Why would I be Princess?" The woman raised an eyebrow, curiosity covering her eyes.

"…Well I keep fussing over Ron…" She whispered, hating how this woman always managed to intimidate her.

There was another long pause between the two. The green wearing female leaned forward, bringing her lips together with a teen hero. "…I love you." The three words were all she needed to hear.

* * *

Next chapter: When will Ron awake? Mercy and Monty debate their feelings. Review


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster who was the only one who reviewed..**

* * *

Shifting under her rather large meant-for-winter-comforter, Mercy thought nothing of it when she felt another source of warmth next to her. She was already boiling slightly under the blanket and feeling something radiate heat didn't alarm her. It was when that source of unbearable yet relaxing high temperature groaned and moved that made her eyes open.

Pushing her dirty blond hair back, she sat up and stared at the man next to her. Cheeks aflame from not only the heat but from embarrassment, she gazed upon him. When did Monkey Fist climb in bed with her? She wasn't drunk, hasn't been drunk at least, so there was no way they did anything regrettable. Not to say she wouldn't mind doing that without the regret…

Just as she tried to move so she could step off the bed, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, making her yelp and slam onto Monty. "….Morning." She whispered, looking at him while hovering slightly.

He groaned at the extra weight. "Good morning Mercy." He let go of her hand; had he done that on accident or impulse in his sleep?! Once again, she attempted to get out of bed and succeeded this time.

"How'd you get in my bed?" She asked as she rummaged through her closet, looking for something to wear other than her PJs.

The Englishman smiled wryly, "One would walk up the stairs first, then turn into this room and stop at the bed. Then they'd pull back the covers to…" Her PJ top slammed into his face as she laughed softly, quickly putting another shirt on so he wouldn't see her bra or her. When he managed to pull the piece of clothing away, he frowned to see it was too late.

"Not that, I meant when? How? Why?" She grabbed some pants, changing in her closet. It was a risky move for her to have thrown her shirt at him, knowing it could have missed, for he could have gaped at her in nothing but a bra. She wasn't about to let him see her pink underwear…Her face flushed at the mere thought of his reaction.

"Well I'm supposed to protect you so I came up here. If anyone had come over, I would have awaken and defeated them." He crossed his arms smugly. Her reply wasn't the one he had been expecting.

"Where's my baby Halima?" She poked her head out, dressed completely. Placing a belt loosely around her hips, she brushed her hair in a swift motion. It didn't look any different, not that she cared.

Great; she cared more for the growing monkey than she did for the monkey man.

Suddenly a white furball with a tale jumped on her head, obviously just waking up from her sleep. "There you are Halima!" Mercy smiled, holding her hand up. Halima grabbed her fingers and climbed on her arm, using it as a branch to swing from.

"Perhaps I should help you cook a healthy breakfast today, my dear." He emphasized on the word 'healthy' while walking past her.

Glaring as she walked, she snapped, "That threat about the toilet from last night is still valid!" Before Monkey Fist could retort, a sharp shrill of the phone rang through the air. "Hello?" She answered it quickly, balancing a slightly grown monkey on her other arm. "He did?! Oh my, we're coming!"

* * *

Kim stretched out her tense muscles in her body. A yawn escaped her lips which awoke the woman she had been using as a pillow. Shuffles of footsteps from both doctors and people who were here in the waiting room yesterday were her alarm. It had to be at least nine for that was when it opened, the waiting room that is.

There were several people who looked upon Shego and Kim as if they were the lowest parasites to ever roam the Earth. Grinding her teeth in annoyance, she nearly jumped out of her skin to feel Shego's gloved hand on her shoulder. Even through the piece of cloth like material, heat radiated off of her which gave the cheerleader comfort. "Get used to those looks Princess…Not all people are as tolerating as you are."

Kim turned to look at her, to say something, anything, but hesitated. Standing up, the black haired woman muttered something about fixing herself up in the bathroom before taking off. This made Kim wonder…how many people didn't mind, or even liked, the idea of the teen hero and the arch enemy together? The young teenage girl with the older woman together? She shook her head, sighing softly.

Her brothers were okay with this…and she was sure that her father wouldn't mind it too much. As long as she was happy and in love, he wouldn't mind…right? Her mother…that was a different story. Normally the case would be a girl goes out with a guy, the dad feels threatened because he thinks he'll be out of his daughter's life. The same thing with a son, vise versa…but to deal with a daughter going out with a woman, the mother must feel so threatened!

Before she could contemplate just how much she would have to deal with soon enough, a doctor ran over to her. It was Mr. Swan, one of her mother's dearest friends since college years. "Kimmie, come quick! You're friend just woke up!" She jumped up from her seat, her sore tense muscles forgotten.

Just as she made a move to follow the eager doctor, Mercy and Monty came skidding to a stop, sliding because of the floor, and nearly crashed into her. "Ron's awake!" Both girls shouted, jumping up and down in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Oh joy." Monkey Fist and Shego, who arrived just as they screamed, muttered bitterly.

* * *

Next chapter: Now that Ron's awake, Mercy insists on taking care of him for a little while which means Monty's going to be annoyed as hell. Kim and Shego must face some difficulties with Kim's family. Review


	21. Chapter 21

**Yikes! I totally almost forgot about this story because I didn't have it on My Recent Documents! Sorry about that! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Kim and Mercy almost bounced all the way down the hall towards Ron's room. So many worries, fears, and guilt trips were lifted off their shoulders with each step they took that brought them closer to him. All that filled them was suspense, joy, and eagerness.

For a moment, Kim had actually pictured herself chatting her head off to Ron, explaining how much he missed, how sorry she was, so on so forth. Yet she knew that once she saw him, all words would die in her throat, leaving her mind full of thoughts only. Sooner or later, even as time progressed, she would get the words out.

When they entered his very white room, both girls nearly fainted. Ron was sitting up against the inclined bed, rubbing his eyes as if just awakening from a cat nap. He looked so alive which merely weeks ago they would have never even dreamed of, especially since they saw him disappear into the water, watched his body float away. All those tears they wasted at the funeral…they seemed so pointless now, so trivial.

"Ron?" Kim hesitantly called out as if fearing this whole scene would shatter, proving to be a dream at the slightest hint of loud volume. "Is it really you?"

The blond headed boy looked over, a little surprised to see her at first. "Hey Kim…why am I in a hospital?" Did he even remember what happened?

In a heartbeat, which was monitored on the machine next to Ron, Kim jumped over and nearly tackled him off the bed to hug him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder and chest, her shoulders shaking from silently crying. He held her after a moment of surprise and restoring his balance. "Uh…?" He looked over at Mercy who was grinning ear to ear, her eyes sparkling from not only the sunlight that escaped through the window blinds but from joy as well.

"You don't remember diving underwater?" She asked suddenly. When the young man raised an eyebrow and shook his head, Kim shot up and gaped. Either he had just grown a third head and imitated a monkey or he really didn't remember what had happened.

"Ron, you do-…"

Suddenly a gloved hand covered Kim's mouth. Mercy stood behind her, smiling at Ron before dragging her off. Once they reached the hallway, she hissed, "Don't try and tell him anything! Kim, he doesn't remember…not now at least. If you tell him, he'll get all moody, you'll feel guilty, Shego will be a bitch, Monty will be annoyed, and I'll be mad at Monty for…well you see what happens. Let him remember what happened by himself…"

Kim bit her lip, obviously unsure of the idea. "Until then," Mercy continued, "I'll let him stay at my house since his mother can't seem to stop crying when she looks at him."

* * *

Next chapter: Ron can't remember the ice castle incident. Kim and Shego must face some difficulties with Kim's family. Review


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright…lets get down to business;**

**School is starting up soon and I have 3 POSSIBLE PROBLEM CLASSES so my updating will be scarce; once or a twice a week…plus right now, I have to finish reading a Julius Ceaser and To Kill a Mockingbird and write some sort of report on it with literary terms. So I have to do that before school starts, hence I'm busy…but be patient!**

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster, graypheonix, & Wispr for reviewing!**

_

* * *

_

"Until then," Mercy continued, "I'll let him stay at my house since his mother can't seem to stop crying when she looks at him."

Bobbing her head up and down in agreement, Kim muttered, "Yeah, I think that _might _just set off a hint that something happened." They looked at each other and chuckled at the moment of sarcastic dry humor.

"Here, go on with Shego and I'll fix up a story for Ron of why he's coming home with me." Mercy adjusted her gloves, almost wishing she had her sunglasses on. Several patients seemed to glance at her and, just from seeing the scar under her eye, they wondered if she should be in a hospital gown as well. Thank goodness they didn't see her burnt ugly hands…they would have assumed she belonged in the Burn Unit.

And she really didn't feel like fighting with the nurses over nothing.

When Kim took off, the dirty blond walked into the room with a smile. "Hey Ron…Rufus is at my house with Halima. Perhaps you can stay over for a bit? Your parents are visiting Paris again, they had planned it in secret for their, what did that call it…their 'second honeymoon' so they weren't here when you got hurt."

…Apparently it was good enough to believe.

* * *

"Shego! I can't believe it! He's awake! He's awake but he doesn't remember a thing! He doesn't…" The young girl who had been practically skipping to her crush slowed down her pace, confusion covering her eyes. Not only confusion, but worry as well. "Uh…hey mom, hey dad." She tilted her head to see her parents near by an aggravated Shego. It would make sense for her mother to be here…but her dad?

"Kimmie," her father spoke with a stern tone, one he used to chastise her for wearing shirts that showed her stomach…or for trying to skip away from her cousin Larry, "we need to have a talk."

"You're talking right now." The black haired woman rolled her eyes, stating the painfully obvious. This earned her two glares which she brushed off by filing her nails, blowing on them briefly to make sure they looked alright. Kim fought the image that came to mind at seeing that.

Dr. Ann Possible tore her gaze away from the ex-villainous and back to her daughter. "Kim, what your father is saying is…we need to…"

"You are not to be dating her!" He spoke in a firm voice but managed to keep it down; there weren't a lot of people in the Waiting Room, most were asleep, but voices carried easily in the huge hospitals.

Her jaw dropped; she expected this to be coming soon…but in a hospital? Right after Ron woke up? In front of a (half) sleeping audience?!

Just as she tried to regain the ability to think once more, two familiar voices beat her to defending herself. It came from two different people yet they were younger than she was, people she never expected to stick up for her…especially for her sexual preference.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not? It's a little weird to see Kim with someone who tried to kill her a handful of times…"

"But if it makes her happy, who cares."

It was Jim and Tim! They seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere since Shego, by the startled look upon her pale face, didn't even see them beforehand. They wore faces of annoyance and…care…love…outrage?

Getting out of the shock first, the father of the Possible's spoke. "We're not talking about how she's bad and Kim's good! It's the fact that she is a…she! No daughter of mine will date a woman!"

"And why not?" Shego snarled, fire dancing in her eyes as plasma started to glow around her balled up fists. "Because it's a sin? Because it's weird? Because it's freaky?"

"Because it is sick!" He snapped, obviously, in his state of rage, not intimidated by the villainous. His wife looked like she agreed but didn't dare to get 'up in her face' like her husband did. She was a doctor here; she didn't want to become a patient.

"…Sure it's…not natural." Kim spoke up for the first time. "But…I'm sick of being normal. I'm not normal! I'm a high school cheerleader, that's normal! I save the world, which isn't! My heart is…is…abnormal! It leads me to fight crime _and _to love Shego…"

"And if you have anything nice to say, you know how to reach your daughter." The black haired woman grabbed said girl by the arm, taking her away quickly. "Come on Princess," the woman sneered not at her, but at how her parents reacted earlier, "you're staying at my house…"

"Kim!" A male's voice was heard, "If you leave, we'll disown you!"

The tigress came out in Shego, the kind that would protect her lover and loved ones at all cost. Blind as ever, she threw a plasma ball towards the parents of Kim Possible, ignoring her protesting against it. "Disown my ass!" She snapped and yanked her lover into the parking lot.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim wakes up the next morning to get a phone call from Wade, informing her that someone is stealing a monkey artifact at a museum…could it be Monkey Fist?! Or was Monty busy 'guarding' Mercy? Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing!**

* * *

Hearing a couple of cries and shouts of surprise instead of pain, Kim stared up at Shego. She had just thrown a plasma mess at her parents as though defending her from some monster! Although she was lecturing Shego about the safety issues and such, she couldn't help but feel a little…touched.

Who else would attack her parents to keep her?

Yes it sounded…odd, to say the least, but it was romantic in some twisted way. The dark haired woman slid into her car, glancing at Kim with a small grin. "I can tell by your eyes you're happy I did. Your parents just need some time to get over it and get used to it…if not, there's always…persuasion."

"Okay, I _really_ don't like how you said that." The cheerleader threw a smirk at her crush. "Going to your place?"

Stepping, almost slamming, on the gas pedal Shego nodded. "Yeah, I figure you can go to school tomorrow if you want and I'll…do something." She shrugged and took a sharp turn which, as though it were a domino effect, made Kim fly to the left. Her head landed on the cushy part of Shego's chest, making both of them freeze at the unintentional event.

Blushing lightly, Kim sat up and gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her neck. How embarrassing! Of course it was Shego's fault but still, she hadn't been wearing her seat belt either. Before she could open her mouth to give an apology or otherwise, lips were pressed against hers…something told the young girl that was only the beginning.

* * *

When Ron, Mercy, and Monty reached her home, the clock nearby rang ten times signaling it was late. Ron's eyes were as dark as storm clouds with suspicion, always landing on Monty when they walked for a few minutes. Although he knew very well that this man was staying to protect his friend from the mob, he still thought of Montgomery Fiske as Monkey Fist.

When Mercy finished cooking a small meal for Ron, she was suddenly aware that a creature jumped on her shoulders, hugging her. Glancing to her side, she smiled to see a white faced monkey who was no longer a baby. "Halima! Hey sweetie, say hi to Ron."

The familiar monkey jumped onto the table before him and, taking advantage of his startled yelp, she grabbed the banana muffin. In a flash before anyone could stop her or even realize her 'greeting' was more of a stealing, she zoomed into the living room. Her cheerful triumphant chattering was heard which made Mercy laugh full heartedly. "Well anyway…Ron, you can sleep on the couch if you know how to fold out the bed. I need to get to sleep before I collapse."

As she walked up the stairs, she heard a light pair of footsteps behind her; it didn't take a genius to realize the monkey master was following her. He was going to protect and guard her just like he did yesterday. Of course, that's what she thought he was going to do until Ron's voice raised in volume, "Hold up a minute! Why is Fist going with you?!"

Looking down at the young man from the stairs, Mercy raised an eyebrow. "…Because the mob can sneak into my room and he needs to be there since I'm a deep sleeper and he isn't?"

"Honestly boy," Monty couldn't help but taunt, "Do you think I'd do something ungentleman like to your friend?" He placed his hand on hers which was on the rail, not needing to look away from the fuming Ron to realize she was blushing.

Before a fight could be started, before Ron would take the more than obvious bait, she broke into the conversation. "Really Ron, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl with a knife somewhere in my bed, he won't try anything." She winked playfully as she headed up the stairs once more.

When she didn't hear the footsteps behind her for a moment, she heard Monty's unsure tone pipe up, "…You really have a knife in your bed?"

* * *

Next chapter: So they all get together at the mall and discuss Wade's report of Monty possibly stealing monkey artifacts. Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to KittySquyres, HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing

**Thanks to KittySquyres, HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing!**

**School has really taken a lot out of me, hence my long updates...**

* * *

The morning alarm went off. Mercy blindly pressed the button and turned over, yawning as though it had fueled her to move. The comforter which usually kept her warm felt oddly comfortable to her. It took a few moments for her to drag her eyes down and see why it was so.

Her cheeks were flooded with blood; she was naked under the cotton blanket. The wind from the half opened window snuck in, caressing and licking her skin which let her feel relaxed. Most of the time she slept with PJ bottoms or at least an oversized shirt on no matter the weather; otherwise, it would be boiling hot. This made her confused though; why would she be in bed completely naked? It was so unlike her.

Moments after she silently questioned this, she found an answer. There was another yawn besides her, a groan of relaxed pleasure following it. Tensing, she looked up and felt her face turn as red as the crimson liquid in her veins. There next to her was a very naked, as naked as he could be at least, Monty Fiske!

His sharp blue eyes opened and landed on Mercy, an almost smug smile creeping across his lips. "Good morning." He whispered, half expecting Ronald to be outside with his ear pressed against the door.

"Morning." She replied in the same volume of voice. Memories of last night zoomed by her mind. What had started off as a simple questioning, an interrogation of where the knife was, led to kissing. The kissing led to touching which led to full blown out sex. No, not sex… 'making love' as Monty said. She had asked why he chose that phrase and he replied that since they were in love, they weren't having sex which, in a way, seemed something done between one night standers.

The memory of them fumbling, panting each others names, and grunting made her smile shyly. "I assume you're sore?" He asked, noticing her smile which he returned. Standing up, he looked for his own clothes which were lost in the puddle of outfits on the floor.

When she sat up completely, she winced. "Yes." She answered, hating how he was right again. Struggling more with the comforter than her own aching body, she stood up and wobbled after a moment. In a vain attempt to let herself become more nimble, she rubbed her thighs, massaging them as he dressed.

Unknown to her, Monty had paused in his dressing to watch her. Shaking off feelings of lust, he finished and tossed her some clean clothes. "Hurry up or your friend will be suspicious."

Back to the usual Monkey Fist.

* * *

Kim yawned widely as she rolled over in the bed. Her Kimmunicator was beeping in an annoying fashion, as per usual. How many times did she get woken up by this device? How many times did Wade tell her bad news, forcing her away from a warm bed and into the cold reality of fighting villains?

She lost count so long ago.

"Yeah?" The messy haired teen pressed 'Accept' on the device.

A miniature picture of Wade was in view now, the usual outfit of a blue shirt & soda in hands. Computer screens were everywhere, almost blocking what little of Wade she could see. That was how it was since as long back as Kim could recall.

"Hey, did I wake you?" It was a typical question he asked before. It always seemed that Wade never really slept…if he did sleep, it was at odd hours. Maybe he could run on just a few hours of sleep for days on end. Who knows…maybe he even lived off caffeine, as Kim had done several times through midterms.

"No, it's alright, what's up?" She spoke with a creaky tired voice.

"Okay. Well, there was a…" He stopped in mid sentence, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Was he taking a good look at her? Why? Sure her hair was messy as hell and her eyes had sleepies in them but why would he care? It wasn't until she felt her hair brush against her breasts did she realize she was naked.

However, that wasn't what he was studying.

Behind Kim was a very naked and stretching Shego, her hair barely hiding her full breasts. Slapping her forehead, Kim felt extremely…stupid to say the least. Although her parents knew about her relationship with Shego, along with several others knowing, she forgot to keep the whole 'sex' thing under wraps.

However, instead of Wade freaking out or anything, he smirked. It was obvious he was amused and tempted to mess around with this. "So I'm assuming your messy hair isn't just from sleeping?"

"Anything but." Shego yawned loudly, answering for Kim before standing up. Once she was in another room showering, Kim looked back at Wade who was grinning widely.

"Shut up and just tell me why you called."

Suddenly Wade's face grew grim. "There's been a break-in at the museum of New York; all monkey related artifacts are gone."

* * *

Next chapter: Both couples are trying to hide the fact that they made love last night from Ron and each other; they talk about the stolen things. Review please!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Noncynic, KittySquyres, HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing!**

**I don't recall if Ron knows Shego is staying with Kim…or visiting for that matter. If I did, then tell me; if I didn't…well, I'm writing an explanation for the presence of Shego XD**

* * *

As usual, the mall was crowded with both locals and tourists. It was loud, naturally, because the structure was so huge which caused almost every sound echo. After visiting the place so many times though, one learned how to either drown and muffle the sounds…or go insane with rage and annoyance.

Shego and Monty, even if they had lived at the mall for a week straight, seemed to be one of those ever-lasting-annoyed persons. In other words; no matter how much time they spent there to try and adjust to the noise, they'd still be glaring daggers at everyone. Then again, it would be quite odd (not to mention terrifying) if the villains acted calm in such an irritating place.

When Ron sat next to Mercy and Monty, who both shared a banana flavored milkshake, which they claimed saved money, he looked suspicious. It would seem that young Ronald would expect Monkey Fist to hurt his friend instead of make love to her, which was both a good and a bad thing. At least, that was what it _seemed_; he didn't accuse them of going out or anything just by sharing a shake.

However, when a familiar red head and a green wearing woman sat down, Ron went ballistic. Last time he checked, Shego was his enemy in two senses; she stole things and she wanted to steal Kim away from him. "What in the world is _she_ doing here?!" He put such emphasis on the word 'she' that Mercy that he'd spit out a river.

It would appear that in all the commotion of going to the mall mixed with a way to keep their love making silent, Kim forgot to make up a story. So instead, she called upon a few lost memories. "Well, you see…while you were in the hospital, Wade called me and told me Shego was fighting with Killigan. When I got there, Drakken had just finished making adjustments to some machine. It barely missed me but, thanks to Killigan's golf ball, Shego dived right in front of it. It turns out that the machine was the changing one…the one where it makes evil good, good evil. Since Drakken was messing with it, it worked only a little but enough to make her join our side."

Ronald blinked, looking like he believed it but was skeptical. "Didn't I break that though?" The memory of that seemed to be vivid in his mind but recent past times did not.

"No, he fixed it." Kim quickly lied. Desperate to change the subject, she shot a glance at her old friend.

Mercy sat back in her chair, her knee resting against Monty's. "Well anyway, why'd you call a meeting here? If you intend to take us shopping…" There was a hint of annoyance in her tone but she skillfully hid most of it.

"Of course not." Shego snapped, then hesitated. She had to play the part that her lover set her up for. "Wade called Kim here and said a museum was raided last night about three in the morning."

"Yikes." Mercy leaned forward, sipping the shake. "What was stolen?" Although she didn't say which museum exactly, there was a slight fear that someone stole the King Tut exhibit. She wanted to see it before someone stole it!

This was when both women's gaze fell upon Monkey Fist. "Nearly every article of a monkey was taken."

Both Monty's and Mercy's brows shot up. "Huh?!" She exclaimed, obviously unsure if she heard them right. Against her will, her mind replayed images of what exactly happened last night. It had been full of heat and warmth, of passion and lust, of fumbling and touching. Her cheeks warmed up at the memory.

"You aren't trying to accuse Monty, are you?!" The dirty blond spoke with a sharpened stunned tone. Her eyes tore from the man she made love with and landed on her friend. "I mean…come on; he wouldn't do such a thing. He's changed!"

"How do you know though?" Kim persisted while leaning slightly over the table.

For a moment, Mercy was at a lose for words. How _did_ she know? Finally she spoke up, "Easy; he's protecting me from the mob, isn't he? He's helping me, isn't he?"

As though the monkey man wasn't there, the red head answered, "That doesn't mean he's changed. For all we know, he could be waiting for the right moment to pounce…unless he already has. He could be pretending to help you! For all we know, he could have gone last night while you slept!"

It was on the very tip of her tongue to insist that she had not been sleeping. Although it was only a moment's impulse and desire, she longed to confess that Monty and her were now lovers. However, she knew better. If she said anything in front of Ron, he would freak out and…well who knows! Even if she told Kim, she would be lectured to death about how it was stupid to sleep with an (ex?) enemy.

"He didn't leave." Mercy spoke with a firm voice, leaving no room for argument. "He was in my room all night making sure the mob didn't do a drive by. I know because I didn't sense his presence leave. I know because I trust him. If you don't, you can search my room tonight."

Kim's dark olive eyes stared into Mercy's sunglasses. Finally after a minute she sighed, giving in. "It's alright, forget it. We'll track down who did it."

Mercy suddenly had an idea. "Why don't I stay the night with you Kim? Help you look around the museum and crash at your house? It would give Shego and Monty time to themselves."

With a sharp almost invisible nudge from Shego, the red head knew very well that she had to agree. After all, she did not want to raise suspicion.

* * *

Next chapter: Suspicious Mercy decides to stay the night with Kim, forcing Ron to come with. The villains have the night off…but of course they're going to spy on their lovers. That's normal, isn't it? Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to KittySquyres, HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was writing my other stories, my book, and doing school work along with reading a crap load of books and writing my own personal side stories. Damn I'm busy now that I see it written before me lol. Just as a side note, I added some of my own thoughts about a subject matter in the beginning in here. You'll see…hopefully.**

* * *

The museum director wouldn't shut up. Honestly. After every four or five sentences, he'd repeat himself, "Oh I can't say how humble and grateful I am to you, Ms. Possible, for helping me with the treasures!" One would expect such a thing from a 'nerd' yet this man obviously worked out in a gym for the muscles under his suit hinted it. His hair was slicked back and he wore no glasses, his skin a fine tan. What was with this man?

Finally, as he described the last artifact, Mercy stepped in. He was in mid sentence of the repeated phrase when she spoke up, "Yes, yes, that's all very nice. Now then; we know you're humble and grateful. You know how you'd be a huge help? Leave…now."

Kim looked over at her old friend as the man walked off. "That was a bit…harsh." She mumbled although there was a look in her eye that showed she was grateful. Truth be told, the man was annoying her a little bit as well.

"Harsh nothing; either you would have said something, which you wouldn't have, or I had to, which I did." She smirked, flicking up her sunglasses. Her nails were growing long, which was good since they now had the opportunity to be girly-girlish and paint them tonight.

"Can you both just focus?" Ron asked, looking weary. Something had kept him up all night although he couldn't quite pin point what it was. It was a combination of his love for Kim and his care for Mercy, along with his distrusts for both Shego and Monkey Fist. Yet, much to his dismay, he couldn't think of what precisely.

Surprised to hear him wanting to actually search for the objects, Kim smiled. It felt, even for the briefest of moments, that they had gone back years ago. It felt like they were a team again, no Shego standing between them, ignorance of her sexual desires, and Ron living only one life…then reality came crashing back down.

Doesn't everyone pause in their busy schedules and daydream briefly about back then? Isn't it normal to stop and recall such fond memories, only to be injured afterwards at realizing they existed no longer? That was what Kim was doing. She was looking back on the good times that would, chance are, never happen again. Not truly at least. Sure they would try to recreate the feeling of love, joy, and pure happiness, just like tonight's sleepover…yet it would be like a bandage on a gash. It wouldn't work.

"Yeah, let's getting cracking." Mercy agreed full heartedly with Ron, obviously anxious to clear Monty's name fully or at least get to the house. There was a gallon of ice cream, a bottle of alcohol, and a boat load of junk food with her name on it. The blond haired young lad smiled at the girl, obviously thinking the same thing.

As they scaled the place, each teenager were lost in their own thoughts.

It seemed that no matter what they thought of, they always reached the same conclusion; the sleepover.

Kim and Mercy, however, were thinking of their lovers. It was ironic how they both thought of ways to hide the fact that they made love from each other, though they played with the idea of telling one another, and ended up with the same line of thought. They had to hide their love for their own villain from each other and it was eating them away.

It was also funny that they both suspected the other had mated. Ron, which was all the funnier, had no idea of course. So there they were; two old friends holding secrets from one another although suspicious of the secrets while the other friend, old to one but new to the other, oblivious to it all. How odd…

* * *

After an annoying and tiring search, they finally retired to Kim's house. Both doctors also known as Kim's parents were out working. Her twin brothers, affectionately called the 'tweebs', were at a friend's house. In other words; they had the house to themselves all night.

The kitchen was full of soda of various kinds, ice cream, chips, pretzels, an almost non ending supply of popcorn, candy, pizza, and, most important, nachos! They weren't exactly Beuno Nacho style but they still satisfied Stoppable. The soda was mixed with the ice cream; the cheese was occasionally mixed with the pretzels; the candy was mixed with the popcorn; the chips were…well, eaten with the pizza. They'd have stomachaches later, they knew, but for now they didn't care.

Instead of going upstairs, they stayed downstairs. The curtains were pulled back, allowing moonlight to be their source of light. The big screen TV, which was why they decided to stay downstairs, was showing a bunch of old horror (really just creepy) shows. With blankets and pillows spread out, Kim began to paint Mercy's nails a deep blue. Several times they jokingly told Ron that he was next, yet the lad was cautious; two girls like…well, them could easily overpower him.  
As they gulfed down to sustain their hero-appetites, talked of old and new memories, half-watched a horror flick, and brushed each others hairs (giving a massage to Ron) two adults watched carefully. They were not your normal picture-chaperons but rather jealous and cautious lovers spying on the two girls, ensuring they were safe from the mob…and from Ron.

Both Monkey Fist and Shego sat outside the windows. They were hidden by the bushes, both dressed in black. The woman, of course, had a faint green shade on her clothes which blended in shockingly well to the bush when the moonlight allowed it. They eyed their lovers carefully with their ear stretched out, listening to what they said.

Kim sat behind Ron, massaging his shoulders with a soft sparkle in her eye. No doubt she was thinking about how oblivious Ron was of his death experience and how it happened. She knew he liked her, loved her even, and she was trying to make up for the guilt she unreasonably felt for choosing Shego instead.

Ron, looking drowsy yet fully awake for he had downed at least two or three sodas by then, was brushing Mercy's hair. No matter how many times he brushed though, it looked to be messy. That was probably one of the reasons Kim nicknamed her 'Messy Mercy'. The blond hairs were mixed with the faded colors she put on earlier that day. Her shoulders were hunched slightly, obviously relaxed just like Ron was.

Since they were in an oddly shaped triangle, Mercy brushed Kim's hair in return. Her red hair was as soft as Mercy's was messy, which was surprising. Perhaps Shego had offered some new shampoo? It was disturbing to picture them going down a store aisle to talk about such things.

"So how are you and Monkey Fist?" Kim asked, thankful that Ron didn't shudder; he seemed to relax to do much of anything. His body seemed to be like jell-o.

"We're fine. He's very protective…and yet he's very gentle." Thankfully Kim did not see her cheeks turn pink as she recalled last night. If she did, it would have been a dead give away. "How are you and er…Shego? I mean, is she doing well adjusting to the 'good guy' life?"

It was a wonder at how she managed to catch her almost mistake. Maybe that or maybe Ron was too out of it to put two and two together. The red head nodded. "She's doing fine. She's still aggressive but she's great." Suddenly the two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

In their own secret way, they had just confessed that they had real lovers. And it seemed, oddly enough, that what they feared did not matter. They still accepted one another.

* * *

Next chapter: After a night of peaceful and almost 'back then' type of joy, tragedy strikes the next day. Thankfully the villains are near to save the day…wait, what? :P Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to KittySquyres, HotarutheChainMaster & Wispr for reviewing!**

**Christmas break is coming up soon so I'll be able to update more.**

* * *

On the blankets on blankets that made something of a thin mattress, the three friends stared up at the ceiling. Whispers of old corny scary stories were exchanged. Mumbles of hopes for the next few days to the next few years were stated. Squeals of laughter echoed when jokes were told or, on such a rare occasion, tickle fights broke out. It truly felt as though they were normal. It felt as though they did not fight crime, no one was after them, they never 'died' before, and love didn't exist between them except for the caring friend type.

Yes…it truly did feel like another world.

And that was sad.

It was truly sad that they could be completely blissful in a world that is fake, in a scene that would never be true again. Yet isn't that true about us all? Don't we do, or at least wish, something to make us think we're in the past? Not in the past that can harm us, not those memories. The past where we once believed we were safe from anything and everything; from love, from death, from hatred, from…everything.

It's when we get together with someone whether its family or friends, and try to have fun. While having fun, we attempt to recreate the 'good times' though in the bottom of our hearts we know full well that they could never be duplicated…not truly. And it is sad that life is like that, that people are like that.

"Oh my gosh, remember…" Kim was laughing too hard to even get to midpoint of her sentence, "Remember when we…when we went to the pizza place that one day and Ron…" she laughed, trying to breathe. "Ron ordered burnt pizza an hour ago and when he complained for the fifth time, they threw it at him?!"

Ron roared at the memory though Mercy suspected the hot contents had hurt. Mercy laughed as well though, imagining the comical scene. Although she didn't have that many memories with them thanks to moving around, she had some with Ron from a few months back and Kim from kindergarten.

"Do you remember back then, I think it was our fourth week in that school for kids, some kid was laughing so loud?!" Mercy started off, smiling at Kim. They lay with their heads put together almost in an odd looking star shape. "I got so mad that day and his laugh was **so** loud that I threw glue at him!"

Kim finished the story between giggles, "And you got even madder when he ate it!"

So the night went on like this. Memories were told, jokes were cracked, riddles were questioned, and hopes and fears were discussed philosophically.

What did they want to do after high school? They all talked about at least three possibilities if not more. What did they hate the most about their lives? They skipped that question. What did they love the most of their lives? Their friends, their annoying families. What was their best Christmas? What was their best Halloween? What was their best costume?

Memories of all sorts were unlocked from their hearts and sprang out like a criminal leaving prison for the first time in two decades. They ran around the room for as long as they could, for as many words as their owners could say describing them. They danced as much as their owners laughed and became still when their owners seemed sad.

"I wonder what the future holds." Mercy whispered suddenly. Although she tried to block it out all night, she faintly wondered if the mob would ever stop chasing her. Would she live through it? Or would they only stop when she joined her mother and father? This made her wince.

Whether they knew what she was thinking or not was not clear. "Yeah…college after school…then a job." Ron went from sounding in awe to be disgusted at the end. "Know where you're going to work at Mercy?"

She shrugged, knowing they both would feel the slight nudge of her shoulders. "No idea yet. I haven't even thought of it." No, she had been too busy thinking about Monty.

Speaking of villains…the two that seemed infatuated with the two girls stood outside. Shego and Monkey Fist still were outside as watchful as hawks. They spoke whispers to each other related to the teens having fun. It was clear they were a bit jealous to see them have so much fun without them.

"Do you have any idea of what they're saying?" Monkey Fist asked Shego. They both were experts in lip reading but when their targets were covered in darkness…it didn't help. The only thing that reached through the thick window and over the harsh blowing wind was their insane laughter!

"No clue." She rubbed her eyes, still attempting to pierce through darkness with them. "Do you?"

Speaking as though he drank sour milk, Monty answered, "If I could, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Wanna just call it a night, Monkey Freak?" She glared at him, the semi-covered moonlight making her eyes glow like a cats. "I'm tired and I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep."

Biting his tongue to keep from commenting on that, he nodded. After all, surely the three teens, of one which he loved dearly, would sleep soon…right? It was just a slumber party meaning sleep…right?

* * *

As soon as the sun was out, Monty was greeted with muffle laughter. His eye shot open as he sat up quickly, staring into the window. Lucky for him, his shadow didn't cast fully on any of them so he was still hidden. Had he gotten up a little higher…

"I guess we should go to sleep." Mercy yawned, stretching.

His forehead almost slammed into the window as he growled lowly. They hadn't slept at all! How could teenagers do that and live through it? He looked over at Shego, noticing she snored. "Psst!" He poked her; unsure of how alert she was in her sleep. Had she done that to him, her wrist would have been broken by now. "Get up!" He gave her a hard shove with his foot.

She flipped over and stood up although not completely awake. Since she was away from the window thanks to the kick, no one saw anything. "…What is it?!" She hissed, glaring.

"They just went to bed!" He snapped. "They…"

He turned to hear a car pull up. But before he could warn Shego to duck under the bushes, the black car stopped with the window already down. Though it was morning, no light penetrated the windows making it seem like night inside of it. A hand came out with one huge ring and a gun in its hand.

Bullets went flying over their heads and into the window which shattered. It would seem the reason they couldn't hear anything but laughter was the fact that it was bullet-resistant. Seeing the teens shoot up with gasps, Monty ran over and jumped on the hand, knocking the gun down…and they drove off, leaving only a piece of paper on the ground.

* * *

Next chapter: Mercy 'thanks' Monty for saving her from the mob…but finds a note from them. Without telling her friends, she and the monkey man must go to the location and face the mob once and for all! Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to Wispr for reviewing.**

**By the way, it's Mercy, not Marcy. You misspelled it on the review lol.**

* * *

…_and they drove off, leaving only a piece of paper on the ground._

Without the balance he got from years of martial arts, Monkey Fist would have fallen when he landed. Lucky for him, thanks to training, he was like a cat more than a monkey. Landing on his feet, he looked down at the piece of paper. It fluttered down gracefully despite being dropped in such an ungraceful manner.

With confusion in his eyes, he bent over and grabbed it. "Mercy, meet us in the warehouse at midnight." He read what was written, frowning instantly. This was from the mob? Oh dear…

The door to the Possible home was thrown open.

Out came a running Ron, Kim, and Mercy. He turned to face them, note in hand, only to be tackled by the blond girl. "Oomph!" He winced, trying not to fall over.

"Oh my gosh, Monty you had me terrified! Are you hurt? Did they hit you?!" She almost shouted in his ear. In her hurry, she had forgotten to wear her gloves and glasses, showing her burnt flesh.

"No, no, I'm fine. They just hit the window, it would appear." He answered while attempting to exam the shattered window from afar. Holding her in his arms, he glanced at the little white 'x' on her cheek and kissed it suddenly, making Ron trip over his foot and slam face first into the pavement.

"What was that?!" Stoppable screamed almost on the top of his lungs. If the gun shots didn't bring out the neighbors, that surely would.

Without answering, they all scuttled back into the house. In Monty's hand was the piece of paper from the mob. Something told him though that he should hide it, that Mercy hadn't said much about the mob to her friends for a reason. Stuffing it into his pocket, he was pelted with questions.

"Why did you kiss her? Who was that? Who shot at us? What happened?" Ron asked, repeated by Kim. All three teens looked, in short, very tired and out of it. Both Stoppable and Possible were even swaying as they stood but Monty suspected if they sat down, they would fall asleep.

Shego had her arm around Kim, touching her arm that was farthest from the green wearing woman. Although she herself had given Kim much more than bullets to dodge and worry about, the teenager looked a little weary. She had faced Doomsday devices, alien technology, plasma covered women such as her lover, lasers, guns…even melted cheese. Still, she was prepared for it, expecting it.

This time in the midst of a sleep over, she wasn't and that was what scared her.

Bullets went through her home, _her _home! It didn't get any more personal than that. Not to mention, it was meant for her old friend. Was she not supposed to be Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything and save anyone? And here she was, unable to save even her own friend!

"It was the mob." Monkey Fist confirmed what they already suspected and knew. Hearing it said out loud and thinking it were far two different things. The difference, or at least one of them, was fear. It was one thing to think about the monster in the bed with gave you anxiety but when you actually said it out loud and heard a thump in response, which was when real fear took over.

Mercy's grip on his hand was as tight as the rope name the Englishman was named after. She had glanced down at his pocket which made the monkey lover wonder if she saw him stuff the paper in there. If she did, she didn't let on. "Kim, I'm so sorry I got your window trashed because of me."

"It's nothing to worry about." The red head quickly replied, waving her hand as if swatting gnats away. "Really; that was why we got bullet resistant windows. We suspected one day one of my enemies might try something…thank goodness we did." It was clear that she was imagining what would have happened if they didn't.

"Why did you kiss her?" Ron found his voice once again. Although he seemed less hysterical, he still looked shocked. In fact, he looked floored.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

Finally, Mercy looked at the young lad and inhaled slowly. "Well…to be honest…Ron, Monty and I are a couple."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Ron inhaled briefly before continuing, "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He had fallen to his knees with his fists raised in the air, obviously a dramatic gesture. Sadly thanks to his frog covered PJs; it wasn't as dramatic as he wanted it to be. Finally his chocolate brown eyes opened and looked at Shego who quickly pulled away from Kim.

"…Why were you just touching her?" His eyes narrowed as he slowly stood. No longer was his distraught about Mercy or her lover. This made both teenage girls wince inwardly; if his reaction had been that bad to hearing the monkey loving man had scored, what would happen once he realized the truth? What would he do, how would he feel or react, to the knowledge of Kim and Shego being together?

Mercy tugged on Fiske's hand and pulled him away. Grabbing the paper from his pocket once they slipped outside, she read it. "…Are you…can you come with me? To settle this?" She looked up shyly, fear sparkling in hr eyes. "I don't think I could handle any of them without you."

Monkey Fist leaned forward and kissed her on the lips softly, pausing to slide his tongue in. "I'm your body guard and boyfriend, am I not?" He whispered with a small grin.

* * *

Next chapter: Showdown of the mob; Ron questions Kim and Shego…will he find out the truth? Review please!


	29. Chapter 29

**No one reviewed.**

* * *

They were silent on their travel over there. The warehouse was huge and from the looks of it, broken down. The windows were shot through, pieces on the ground and probably inside. The ones that didn't fall swayed in the breeze. The windows, which were very few, that weren't shot down were caked in grime and filth.

Mercy glanced up at her boyfriend, biting her lip. It was clear part of her wanted to turn around and haul ass out of there while the other part was determined to get it over with. "Think we'll die?" The question had been burning on her lips for a while now.

His cold blue eyes met her dark ones, realizing she had left her sunglasses at Kim's. Should he really tell her what he thought? Or should he lie to comfort her? "There is a chance but I'll make it as small as possible." He did a little of both; told the truth and comforted her. He gently took her hand, letting her squeeze it for reassurance.

Nodding, she gulped down her worries, her doubts, and her fear. As they walked into the place, which had no real door just a flap of plastic, she felt herself shaking. Monkey Fist looked at her, understanding that she was that terrified.

Yet fear was not what made Mercy tremble so.

It was hatred.

Pure unadulterated hatred made her limbs shake. It was the hatred she possessed for all these years. It was the very same that made her bottle it up, become quiet and 'shy' in public. It made her dangerous when it showed, which was rare if ever.

The mob had screwed up her life. It made her temporarily lose a good friend in kindergarten. They made her move almost all her life to different countries where she knew no one and knew nothing. They destroyed any chance of her having good childhood memories, a childhood home she could come back to one day. They destroyed her family. They forced her to hide her scarred flesh for life, to be ridiculed because of it. They made her live in fear and caution all her life.

Now it was time to end it…

* * *

"Why were you holding her?" Ron repeated his earlier question to Shego. Since Mercy and Monty had slunk away without them knowing, the three remaining people left walked into Kim's home. Shego was helping Kim pick up the blankets and such, glancing at the window.

"Well?!"

"Why does it matter?" The black haired woman snarled, standing up sharply before throwing away the empty bags of chips. There was a certain emotion in her tone that made Ron narrow his eyes into suspicious slits.

"It matters because I…" he blushed furiously, glancing at Kim. "I…care for Kim." He looked away, knowing his face was as red as Beuno Nacho's hot sauce. He could feel Kim's eyes on him but couldn't bear to look at them, to see rejection.

Kim didn't glare at him or stare in disgust as he thought though. She merely stared with pity and a different kind of love. Oh when would he remember? When would his memory come back to him? When would he remember all of what happened during the ice castle incident?

"…We're together, Ron." She whispered softly, hoping to jog his memory.

And jog it did…

* * *

Next chapter: Beginning, middle, and end of the showdown with the mob. Review please!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to Wispr, soulman3, Dave 32, & noncynic for reviewing!**

**I have been ever so desperate to finish this so that I might revise one of my other stories or even write another Van Helsing fic! I hope the ending is okay…well, the chapter before the ending AND the ending.**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Mercy had expected to walk in the warehouse and hear an ocean of guns cocking, reading to shoot her. She expected to see the size of the army squished together, all part of the 'family'. She had even braced herself for any blows whether they were physical, with a bullet, or verbal. Monkey Fist had even stepped in front of her slightly.

Yet when they walked in, there stood only three men.

The middle one wore a tacky white suit with a yellow tie which made Mercy raise a brow; ew! The one of his right wore a plain dark suit though on his knuckles it appeared that he had iron knuckles, or whatever they call them. The one of his left wore a shabby looking green suit, his eyes glaring.

"Welcome…Mercy." The white suited man smiled, showing off teeth that matched his atrocious tie. "We've been waiting."

"Oh, was I late?" She sarcastically sneered, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting." In her tone lay the hatred she felt. Monkey Fist remain partly in front of her, his cold grey eyes glaring at the three who were probably responsible for the misery in her life.

"Call your bodyguard off." He said calmly. "We don't plan to kill you just yet."

"Bastard!" She growled, stepping forward only to be restrained by her lover.

The man chuckled, "Actually, Mercy, my name is Dan…feel free to call me such. We're past formal names. I've been chasing you all your life and you've been hating me most of that run. I feel like we know each other already!" The way he spoke sounded like he was enjoying their meet. It sounded like he was mocking her and teasing her…he was.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Why, I feel as if I knew your parents very well too. I knew where they traveled; I knew the places they loved and regretted leaving, I knew the places they lived and were anxious to disappear from." He went on despite her unheard, ignored warning. "I even remembered their last words. I remembered their screams as they died."

"Shut up!" Mercy screamed this time, feeling as though hysteria was taking her over. "You monster!" Without thinking, she suddenly rushed at him. Although she had no idea how she was going to hurt him, nor did she have any sort of weapon in hand, she wanted him in pain.

The man with the brass knuckles stepped out, ready to punch her, when Monty jumped in the way. He grunted when he caught his hand, noticing his own pulsing with dull pain, and threw him over his shoulder. Instantly the leader, Dan, sent the other man after them. With humiliating swiftness, Monkey Fist grabbed the man and threw him into the wall of the warehouse. Since it was basically sheet metal covering it, the noise was almost unbearable as it rang loudly.

Mercy looked at the unconscious brass knuckle wearing lad behind her. Something possessed her to spin around and dig through his jacket. He was a mobster, right? That meant, that meant he **had **to have…to have…to have…ah-ha! She found it!

Just as Monkey Fist turned towards the girl, he stared; she stood with a gun in her hand. "Mercy don't!" He shouted just as her finger pulled the trigger. He threw himself out of the way, grunting when he landed on the ground after tumbling.

The white suit Dan wore slowly turned red. Choking noises filled the air as his eyes grew huge, pain shooting through him. The gun made a clanking sound as it hit the ground seconds before Dan did.

The mob was no more.

* * *

"You're together?" Ron whispered as if he were the victim in a horror movie. He stood up straight but as soon as his lips parted to speak more, something nudged his mind. It was like al elbow to the side.

Memories flashed before his eyes like a shaky movie projector. Oh these memories full of laughter, fear, and hatred zoomed by him quickly and made his body feel every feeling for a split second. It was like an emotional seizure!

"…I remember." He whispered before falling on the couch behind him, darkness consuming his vision.

* * *

Next chapter: Epilogue! Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! **

**I finally get to end this! Although I'm a bit disappointed in myself, I think my first story of this series and the first few chapters of this story were excellent; I admit I just lost…interest. That is why these later chapters are blah.**

**This last chapter is the Epilogue so it's…eh.**

**Still I hope everyone enjoyed it while it lasted!**

* * *

"…Mercy." Monkey Fist walked over to her slowly, stunned at both the fact that she shot someone and she wasn't looking the least bit troubled. He found himself speechless and only a few people managed to do that over the years.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, she looked up at him. Licking her suddenly parched lips, she whispered, "It's over."

"You killed him." He pointed out though he had to admit he had done far worse in his life.

"Who will shed a tear over his cold body?" She scowled, trying to look brave. Although she put up a nice façade, her legs did not fool anyone as they gave out. Her body fell against his, lucky to be caught. "No one will notice." She proclaimed, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"No one will." He promised. "You're safe though…you're safe." He kissed her temple, then her lips, grateful she wasn't crying. He helped her stand but still held her, unsure if she would be able to support herself.

"I wonder how I'm going to tell Aunt and Uncle…" She whispered, the new problem consuming her mind.

* * *

When Ron opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling for a long moment. By the looks of it, it was already dark. Quietly he sat up and looked over, startled to see Shego holding Kim in her arms, both fast asleep.

All his memories were back and he knew he had lost Kim to Shego. Holding back a heavy sigh, he sat and watched his dear friend and secret crush rest for a while. It had to be just before dawn when he grabbed a piece of paper.

After scribbling on it, he silently took his leave.

On the note read,

"_KP,_

_You've been a wonderful friend; I don't think anyone else could have put up with me like you do. I remember everything but no, I'm not mad. After watching you sleep this morning, I decided to leave the country for a few months, go explore the world and see what comes my way._

_I'll always love you,_

_Ron"_


End file.
